Hide and Seek
by Failsafe244
Summary: Higher Ground Season 2. The kids are back after summer vacation, some even more damaged than when they left. Peter and Sophie do their best to help, but what if the students are beyond help? Deals with the whole group, but very Shelby centered.
1. Chapter 1

This is my version of Season 2 of Higher Ground. It has all the characters in it, I'll bring Kate in later, and it talks about all of their problems, but of course, I'll have a lot of Scott and Shelby. What can I say, I'm a sucker for them. :)

**We're still sick. But we're coming back strong.**  
><strong>-Kelly Gibson<strong>

Peter Scarbrow and Sophie Becker stood anxiously outside the administration building at Mount Horizon. Summer break was finally coming to an end and students were slowly filing the school once again. The campus was already swarming with Trackers, Wind Dancers and Ridge Runners, but not one of his Cliffhangers had arrived yet and it was making him uneasy. They were all on the roster to return to school, even Scott, and he wanted to see them desperately. He needed to see them. He didn't realize how much he cared until they were off on their own, in the real world, without his and Sophie's parental hovering. It was almost nauseating.

Summer break always made him uneasy though. When the kids returned to their dysfunctional lives, one of two things could happen. They could take the tools they learned at Horizon, apply them to their home life, and return the same, progressed person they left as. Or, the real world could bring them down and the kids could return to their old ways. Any progress they made would disappear and they would once again become the pained, lonely children nobody deserved to be. He could only hope the latter didn't apply to any of his students.

Sophie comfortingly rubbed Peter's arm, trying to get him to relax.

"Peter, you need calm down. They will all start arriving any minute, happy and safe." Sophie soothed, hoping she could get through to him. Although she was trying to help, she was tense herself. Putting down roots at Mount Horizon was the best decision she had ever made by far. The students became her life. Her family. She felt as nervous as Peter looked.

"I know, Soph, I know. I just wish at least one of them would get here already. I'd feel better once I saw them." Peter said, rubbing his hand over his face, trying to seem more relaxed.

Peter let out a huge sigh of relief when a black Lexus pulled up the gravel drive. "Finally."

"Who is it?" Sophie asked, the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. Would they still love her as much as they did when they left?

Two, pencil-like legs were the first thing they saw as the door opened. A young girl with long brunette hair stood, looking no more than one hundred pounds. She had a bright smile on her face and waved excitedly at the two counselors.

"Peter! Sophie!" The extremely thin Juliette screamed, as she fluttered over to them, hugging them tightly. "I have missed you guys so much!"

Sophie was so excited to see her, but didn't hug her too tightly. She felt as if she might break Juliette in half if she squeezed too hard. She was really _that_ thin. Peter released Juliette from the hug and shook her mother's hand.

"Mrs. Rowe, very good to see you again."

The woman pulled her hand out of Peter's grasp, looking almost disgusted at having to touch him. "It's Ms. Reynolds now."

"Ah, sorry to hear that." Peter said awkwardly, shoving his hands in his pockets. He turned to Juliette and forced a smile. She looked happy, but definitely not healthy. "How did Juliette do this summer? Did she continue to keep her food journal?"

Ms. Reynolds gave a slight tut under her breath, not unnoticed by Peter or Sophie. "Juliette did extremely well this summer. I didn't feel she needed to come back to this.. establishment.. at all, but she persistently asked until I gave in. As far as a food journal, we didn't feel she needed to continue it. She has maintained her weight all summer, she looks beautiful."

Juliette beamed at her mother, feeling so accomplished and loved. Her mother finally approved. What more could she ask for? She glanced over at Peter and Sophie but turned away quickly. She could tell their smiles were fake. She could see the disappointment laced behind their happy facades. Her mother and her counselors obviously had very different outlooks on her life. What about what she wanted?

"She's always been a very beautiful girl." Sophie said, smiling. "Juliette, would you like to show your mother around, I don't believe she has had a tour before?"

"Oh no, that won't be necessary." Ms. Reynolds said quickly. "I must be going, I have a business trip I need to be leaving on." She turned to Juliette and gave her a quick, awkward hug. "Goodbye Juliette. Have a good year, and please remember to maintain your weight."

With those final words, Ms. Reynolds got back into her Lexus and left Mount Horizon in her dust. Anger was gnawing in the pit of Peter's stomach, but he forced it back down, not wanting to upset anyone on their first day back.

"Well, Juliette, same cabin, same bunk. Go ahead and get yourself settled in. You're the first Cliffhanger back so far." Peter said, clapping his hands together, putting on an enthusiastic face for Juliette.

Juliette smiled. "It's just so great to be back! I can't wait until everybody gets here!" She bent down to grab her duffle bag, but could barely lift it off the ground.

Peter frowned, noticing how weak Juliette was. He motioned for Roger to come over and help Juliette take her bag to the cabin. "Roger will help you, don't worry about it. Get settled in, and we will see you again at dinner."

Juliette nodded and smiled, skipping away towards the cabin with Roger in tow.

"She couldn't even lift her bag!" Sophie shrieked once Juliette was out of earshot. "Peter, she was too skinny at the start of summer, and now she looks like a set of bones! We have got to do something! She is killing herself!"

Peter put his reassuring hands on Sophie's shoulders, rubbing them softly. "I know, Soph. She's only been here six minutes, don't worry. We will help her through this."

Sophie sighed, her thoughts on Juliette fading away as she saw another car approach. She put on a happy face, knowing it was another one of her Cliffhangers.

"Ezra!" Peter exclaimed, hugging him tightly, proud that at least on of his students seemed to be on the right track.

Ezra pulled out of Peter's embrace to give Sophie a hug. He let out a huge sigh as he looked around at Mount Horizon. "Man, have I missed this place."

Peter nodded. "Trust me, this place has missed you. How was the summer?"

"I didn't get chemically high and take a ride to Mars, if that's what you're asking." Ezra said, smirking.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Well, that's not what I was specifically asking, but thanks for informing us."

Ezra's father dropped his bags next to his feet and shook Peter and Sophie's hands. "Very good to see you both again." He said, putting his arm around Ezra. "Ezra was with his mother for the first half of summer and me for the second half. I feel it was best for all of us involved, don't you Ezra?"

Ezra nodded. "A lot less fighting, and there weren't any dishes or windows broken. I'd say it was a pretty positive summer."

Sophie smiled, and felt an overwhelming sense of relief. She was worried about sending Ezra home to his parents for the summer, but it looked like she had nothing to worry about. "Well, Ezra, you're the first Cliffhanger boy to arrive. Go ahead and get settled in. Same cabin, same bunk."

Ezra gave his father a hearty embrace and picked up his bags. He was glad to be back. Horizon was home. The Cliffhangers were his family. In front of this family, he didn't have to pretend to be happy. He didn't have to pretend to be sober. He could be himself. He was finally back where he belonged.

"Two down, five to go." Sophie said, feeling nervous again as she rubbed her sweaty palms on her jeans.

"Sorry to interrupt," Jeff said, coming down the stairs. "Peter, General Ruxton is on the phone for you."

Peter sighed. "I hope everything is okay, I'll be right back." He gave Sophie a light squeeze on the shoulder and followed Jeff up into the administration building.

Sophie stood by herself, waiting for another student to arrive and suddenly wished Peter was still standing with her. Her fiance' was her rock. When she was nervous or scared, he was always there to calm her down. He always had the answer. What if Daisy arrived next, dressed in her goth attire? What if Scott arrived, high and angry? Or Shelby, sealed up tighter than Fort Knox? These thoughts put her stomach in peril, and she wished she had Peter by her side. She grew even more nervous as another car pulled into the drive.

Scott stepped out of the car, looking healthy and strong. He had barely pulled his bag out of the trunk when his father drove away, not even bothering to say goodbye to Scott or hello to Sophie. She had a bad feeling, but decided it wasn't the time to ask Scott about it.

"Scott!" She said happily, pulling him into a motherly embrace. "How was your summer?"

"Hey Sophie." He said, giving her a winning smile. "Summer was okay, had it's ups and downs, but I ain't complaining."

"Good." She replied, unsure of how to take his response.

Scott shrugged. "Where is Peter?"

"You just missed him, he had to run inside and take a phone call. He should be out in a minute though."

He nodded and looked around the campus. He took a deep breath before asking his next question. "Is Shelby here yet?"

Sophie smiled, she couldn't help it. She wasn't sure what would happen between the two over the summer since they wouldn't be seeing each other, but the innocence in Scott's voice when he asked about Shelby informed her his feelings hadn't changed.

"Sorry, not yet. Juliette and Ezra have arrived though. Why don't you go get settled in and catch up with Ezra? Same cabin, you know the way." Sophie said, nodding in the direction of the Cliffhanger's cabin. "Peter will probably be in there in a bit."

Scott nodded and picked up his bag, looking down as he walked away. This concerned Sophie a bit. Scott normally had his head held high, looking like he was ready to take down the world. She felt a bit sick, wondering if the summer had destroyed all of the progress her kids had made.

Auggie arrived next, and the fact he looked happy, healthy, and clean made her feel a bit better. His parents talked her ear off about how great he was and when they finally left, she asked him, thinking she might get a different story, but was pleasantly surprised by his response.

"Vacation was real good. I miss my brother, don't get me wrong, but it was good having him outta the house. I got to chill with my family, my Ma was making food all the time, Pa was helping me look into art schools. I feel like I'm finally going somewhere, ya know?"

"That's great, Augusto!" Sophie said, thrilled that at least one of her Cliffhangers seemed to be healed and happy. Augusto made her feel like last year wasn't forgotten and that she did make at least a bit of difference. "Scott and Ezra are already in the cabin getting settled in, why don't you go join them?"

Auggie nodded and picked up his bag. "EZ, Meat, and Muchacho together again!"

Sophie rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh. "Juliette is also here if you wanted to stop in and say hello."

A dark look crossed over Auggie's face as he heard Juliette's name come out of Sophie's mouth. That was a name he tried to forget about all summer.

"Yeah, maybe." He replied, as he moved over to the guy's cabin, with not as much kick in his step as he had before.

Sophie didn't have a lot of time to dwell on the situation because her thoughts moved to Daisy who was pulling her bags out of a taxi. She paid the driver and dragged her bags over to where Sophie stood. She considered hugging Daisy, but Daisy definitely did not look like she wanted to be hugged. Instead, Sophie settled for a shoulder squeeze.

"Hey, Daisy, how was your summer vacation?" Sophie asked, worried about the somber expression on Daisy's face, but hey, at least Daisy's face wasn't covered in depressing makeup.

"While Daddy-o was still recovering in a beachfront rehab, I spent time in Utah with my hundred-something year old grandmother. I knit, now." Daisy said, void of feeling or emotion.

Sophie wasn't sure how to react or what to say. "Well, okay, could have been worse, right?" She let out a nervous laugh and continued without a response from Daisy. "Juliette is up in the cabin already, same one, go ahead and get settled in. Ezra, Scott and Auggie are here as well if you would like to say hello. Once everyone is here, Peter and I will be in shortly with further instructions."

Daisy picked up her bag and headed towards the cabin. "And the twisted cycle begins yet again."

It could have been worse, Sophie thought as she watched Daisy walk away. Now, David and Shelby were the only ones missing. She wasn't too worried about David coming back worse than he left because he didn't really have a chance to progress any in those last few weeks at Horizon. They didn't have enough time to get to the root of his problems, but that would be different this year. She was also anxious about Shelby, but she tried to talk herself down. Shelby isn't the same girl. Walt is gone, her and Jess are safe, and her mom is getting her act together. Shelby would come back fine, if not better than when she left.

Sophie's reassuring herself was interrupted by Peter. "Sophie."

She could tell something was wrong by the tone of his voice. "What? Has something happened?"

"David will not be joining us again this year." Peter said, sighing and shaking his head. "General Ruxton thought it best if David joined the armed forces. He said tough love was better than our wilderness healing."

Sophie's eyes got wide and Peter shook his head. "His words, not mine."

"But we didn't even really get a chance to help him!" Sophie said, wishing she would have had more time to help him.

"I know Soph, but it's not our decision."

Sophie closed her eyes for a minute and rubbed her temple. She hated feeling like she failed.

Peter rubbed her back softly, and decided to change the subject. "I heard some cars pull up, anymore Cliffhangers arrive?"

"Oh, just Ezra, Scott, and Daisy." Sophie said, a slight smile on her face.

Peter nodded. "Well that just leaves Shelby, then."

At that moment, Peter and Sophie both turned their attention to the station wagon parking in front of them and could not believe what they saw. This wasn't okay. Nothing about this was okay. Shelby definitely wasn't okay.

"Oh, Shelby." Peter said, grabbing onto Sophie's hand, squeezing tightly.

Shelby got out of the car, looking stronger, yet colder than ever. She was a wall. A stone wall. This time, she would not break.


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY for the long wait guys! It's kind of a short chapter, it's pretty Shelby-centric, but it's just a bit of build up. The next few chapters will have more Shelby/Scott dialogue and mentions of what happened to everyone over the summer, not just Shelby. I'll try to update sooner, I just lost my muse for a bit. Thanks for the reviews and alerts and stuff! Very appreciated! Ya'll are great! :)

**The greatest weakness of all is the great fear of appearing weak.**  
><strong>-Jacques Benigne Bossuel<strong>

For a brief moment, Shelby let her guard down. She felt as if she was back in the middle of the woods, with everybody surrounding her. Scott had just figured out her deep dark secret, and she couldn't hide her emotions. She was angry, sad, terrified.. She could barely breathe knowing others knew her secret. For a brief moment, she let her eyes meet Sophie's, and for a brief moment, she yearned to be wrapped in her arms again, protected in Sophie's maternal embrace that she needed so desperately.

But, it was just for a moment. Once that moment was over, Shelby's guard went up, she held her head high, pulled her bag from the backseat and marched over to Sophie and Peter without turning back. She noticed the looks of concern and pity on their faces, but she ignored it. She didn't need pity. She didn't need help. She didn't need anyone. It was obvious nobody could help her, and she had to play the cards she was dealt. There were no second chances. There was no room hope.

"Shelby.." Sophie said, not sure where to begin. She turned to Peter for help, but he was staring angrily at the car speeding off in the opposite direction.

Sophie moved in to give Shelby a hug, but Shelby immediately dropped her bag and put her hands up in defense. "I don't want to be touched."

Sophie nodded sadly and looked to Peter again for help.

"Shelby, I know you want to get settled in, but perhaps we should go sit in my office and catch up first. It seems like there is a lot you need to fill me in on." Peter said gently, rubbing his jaw, wishing he had his punching bag in front of him.

Shelby shook her head. "You have all year to get it out of me, I mean, unless, Walt has another heart attack and I need to go be his nursemaid again." Shelby turned to Sophie, her face remaining expressionless and solid. "Same cabin?"

Sophie nodded quickly, her heart ripping apart at the pain evident in Shelby's words.

Shelby picked up her bag and headed towards the Cliffhanger girl's cabin without another word. Sophie and Peter watched her march out of sight, both of them worried.

"Peter, oh Peter. Did you see the fading bruises on her? We sent her back home this summer thinking things were going to be better! Peter, how could we? If anything, her home life has gotten worse!" Sophie said, still watching Shelby's back fade into the distance. "There was obviously physical abuse. Did you see her arms? Her neck? It's like she's been attacked!"

Peter simply nodded, trying to figure out his next move. He needed to find out what was going on in the Merrick household this summer, and if Shelby wouldn't tell him he would have to do some digging around himself.

"And what about Walt? Why is he out of prison? Why is he even in the same country as Shelby? Not to mention Jess! Is she even okay? What was her mother thinking? Did you see him smirk at us when we realized it was him driving? That sick bas-"

Peter wrapped his arms around Sophie, shushing her and trying to relax her. "Calm down Soph, I don't have any answers yet, but I will."

* * *

><p>Shelby opened the door to the cabin, feeling a mix of emotions. She wanted to be at Mount Horizon, anything was better than the hell hole she was living in all summer, but Mount Horizon was also a bit scary. Peter and Sophie would try to get her to express herself, to share how she feels. People would expect her to talk. Expect her to care. Expect her to feel. She let people get too close last year. She let them see she was a real person with feelings and that was a mistake. She let people in. She shouldn't have. People now had expectations of her that she wouldn't be able to live up to. There was only one person in the world that she felt she could find comfort in at the moment.<p>

"Shelby."

Daisy Lipenowski. She couldn't understand the full extent of Shelby's problems, and she didn't pretend to and that's what Shelby liked. She listened when Shelby wanted to talk, and sat in silence when she didn't. She didn't push too much, but just enough. She understood the boundries of their conversations and knew how to keep a secret. She was a good friend, a friend she could count on. Daisy was the one person Shelby needed to see.

"Hey Daisy." Shelby replied, tossing her bag on the nearest empty bed.

Daisy didn't bother getting up to give Shelby a hug, she knew she wouldn't want that, instead she gave her a simple smile. "Another fun-filled year at the great Mount Horizon, where we aren't problems, but works in progress. You ready?"

Shelby rolled her eyes. "I'm overjoyed with excitement."

Daisy smiled, trying to mask the concern she felt for Shelby. Something was definitely off. Shelby never wrote back to her all summer, after promising she would. She could see remains of bruises and scratches on her arms and cheeks. Shelby's guard was up again. Shelby once again had on a mask.

Juliette exited the bathroom and gave out an ungodly shriek as she ran to hug Shelby.

"Shelby! Oh my gosh! I didn't even know you were here! Isn't is just so great being back? How was your summer?" Juliette chattered away, smiling and chipper, ignoring the look of disgust on Shelby's face.

"Back off Queenie, hug me again and I'll snap your skinny ass in two."

Juliette's smile faltered a tad, but she just shrugged. "Yup, same old Shelby."

Before Shelby could come back with another cheeky remark, the screen door opened and the Cliffhanger boys filed in.

"Scott!" Juliette said, running over and hugging him. "Ezra!" It's so great to see you guys! She bounced over to Auggie, about to wrap her arms around him as well, but he took a step to the side. Juliette looked hurt at his dismissal, and he just shook his head at her.

"Where's David?" Daisy asked, as she greeted Ezra with a hug and Scott with a high five.

"No tellin." Auggie said, looking around the room at anything but Juliette.

Ezra turned his attention to Shelby. "Roger is about to come in here and do a bag check, got any cigarettes you need to hide before he does?" He asked, smiling.

"None that I'm sharing with you Freakin'." She replied, unzipping her bag. She concentrated hard on her bag, willing herself not to look at Scott. She was afraid if she did, she would fall to pieces, and she couldn't. She couldn't let herself be weak. She had to be strong. That was the only way to survive in this world.

Scott hadn't taken his eyes of Shelby since he entered the cabin. She hadn't once looked at him, and it stung a bit. He had no word from her all summer, and had been so worried. Seeing her alive and breathing was such a relief. "How was your summer, Shel?" Scott asked, watching her unload her bag.

Shelby shrugged without looking up, not giving him a verbal answer. He wouldn't understand. Nobody understood.

"Did you get my letters? I wrote you a few times. Sent you some pictures." Scott said, ignoring the looks he was getting from his fellow Cliffhangers.

"Must've got lost in the mail or something." She replied, still not looking up at him.

Scott nodded, looking confused. Why was Shelby stonewalling him? Why was she acting so cold? This wasn't _his_ Shelby.

Daisy knew something was really up if Shelby wasn't talking to Scott. She decided to intervene. "I didn't get your letters either Scott. Thanks for writing me so much."

He turned his attention towards Daisy, giving her a questioning look. Scott was dying to know what was wrong with Shelby. Everything was perfect when they took off for summer, and now she was acting like she didn't even know him.

Daisy shrugged, feeling bad for Scott. He looked genuinely concerned and she didn't have any answers to give him, and she was almost positive Shelby wasn't going to be in the most talkative mood.

"Well, did you guys hear that Kat is an assistant counselor here?" Juliette asked excitedly. "That's so cool! After graduation this year, maybe that's what I'll come back and do."

Auggie snickered, rolling his eyes. "Right."

"What's your problem, Auggusto? If you have something to say, just say it!" Juliette said, staring angrily at him.

Ezra plopped down on the bed and sighed. "Ah, so it begins, another year as a Cliffhanger. Not even an hour in and the couples are fighting and the drama is a-brewing. Gotta love it." He said, smiling to himself, glad to be home.

Daisy smiled. She had really missed Ezra. He was the comedic relief that was sometimes desperately needed. Even with all the problems she was sure everyone had over the summer, it really was good to be back home at Mount Horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are too kind! Sorry for taking so long to update! I'm working on getting faster! Thanks for reading! Happy Thursday!

**Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending.**

**-Maria Robinson**

"Well, Soph, it looks like we found the party." Peter said, smiling as he and his fiance entered the Cliffhanger girl's cabin, seeing everyone already there. He kept a smile plastered on his face even though he could feel tension in the room and could see it on the kid's faces.

"Welcome back everyone!" Peter said excitedly. "I was going to move us into the lodge, but since-"

"Where's David?" Daisy asked, not even caring that she interrupted Peter.

Peter sighed, knowing Daisy would probably be the most affected by David's non-existent return. Sophie decided to step in and answered for Peter. "David's father thought it was best that David take a shot at military life. General Ruxton feels it's in David's best interest."

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Since when do parent's know what their child's best interest is?'

Peter smiled and shook his head. "That is something Daisy that we have all year to discuss in group, which brings me to my next point. Group! Roger is currently in the boy's cabin doing luggage checks and I was going to have us meet in the lodge and do a quick group, but since we're already all in here, we can do it now."

Auggie let out an audible groan as Shelby slumped on her bed. "We haven't even been here ten minutes, can you hold off on the sharing our feelings and picking our brains for a bit?" Shelby asked, rolling her eyes.

"No." Peter said, studying Shelby, hoping she would magically open up and tell him what happened this summer. "So everyone, find a seat and get comfortable."

Daisy fell onto the bed next to Shelby, giving her a small smile. Juliette bounced happily onto her bed, while Scott took a seat on the floor in front of her next to Ezra. Auggie leaned up against the wall, throwing a distasteful glance in Juliette's direction.

"Now," Sophie said, "let's go around the room and some up the summer in one word. Ezra?"

Ezra sighed, why did he always have to go first? "Um, hectic. Auggie?"

"Eye-opening." Auggie smirked. "I guess that was kind of two words, huh? Meat?"

"Lonely." Scott said, staring directly at Shelby. He considered calling on her next, but he didn't want her to feel like he was attacking her all at once. She seemed kind of on edge. "Juliette?"

"Rewarding!" She replied, feeling skinny and beautiful. "Daisy?"

"Dreadful." Daisy said, remembering the scarf and blanket she knitted. "Shelby?"

"Fine."

Sophie was about to ask for a more elaborative word, but Peter cut her off. He didn't want to push too hard too soon. "Alright, well it seems you guys remember how to group just fine. You're lucky I'm taking it easy on you. You have two hours before dinner. I want you guys to take that time to get settled in and catch up. After dinner, we will have another group and give out your school schedules. Saturday and Sunday we will be on quest, and Monday school starts. Any questions?"

A few people mumbled a no or a smart ass remark, but other than that all seemed to be normal in the Cliffhanger cabin.

"Alright! See you guys at dinner! And for the record, it's great to have you all back!" Peter said, beaming at the group. "Also, Shelby, Juliette, can you two come here a second?"

"Whatever that skeleton said, I haven't done anything. Yet." Shelby said, slowly making her way over to Peter and Sophie with Juliette on her heels.

Juliette rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Shelby. Obviously, your attitude didn't change over the summer."

"Enough." Sophie said, frustrated with the fact the girls were already bickering. Peter just shook his head. "Look, I'm going to need you both to be down at the infirmary in fifteen minutes."

"Why?" Shelby asked defensively, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because," Peter said, staring at her, "if for any reason I feel a student has been harmed, is hurt, or sick, by law I have to have that student checked out. Which means, both of you down to the infirmary in fifteen minutes."

The rest of the Cliffhangers looked on, wondering what the little powwow was about. The hushed, muffled tones made them even more curious.

"But I'm not hurt! I haven't been cutting, I swear!" Juliette said, feeling hurt Peter would even assume such a thing.

"I'm not saying you did, and honestly, that thought didn't even cross my mind. I just want your blood sugar level checked and things. I just want to make sure you are healthy is all." Peter said, giving her a comforting shoulder squeeze.

Shelby rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well I don't look like a set of bones so why do I have to go?"

Sophie gave Shelby a pointed glare. "I think you know the answer to that, Shelby."

"As a matter of fact, I don't, why don't you share?" Shelby challenged, staring down Sophie and Peter.

Peter sighed in frustration. Was it really possible she was going to be harder to deal with that last year? He didn't think she could come back anymore angry and bitter than she was when he first met her. "Shelby, there are noticeable bruising on your body. I want you to have a once over just to make sure there aren't any problems internally or anywhere else. Okay?"

"No." Shelby said loudly and defiantly, not caring that she was throwing a tantrum or causing a scene.

"You don't have a choice, there wasn't a question there." Peter said, scolding at the rest of the Cliffhangers who watched on with curiosity.

"Story of my life." Shelby said, shaking her head at Peter. "Nobody gives me a choice. Nobody ever asks what I want. You're just like every man I know." She said, stalking past them and pushing the door open to make her way down to the nurses station.

Peter watched her walk away, feeling hurt. Had she just indirectly compared him to her step father? The pain was evident on his face, and Sophie slipped her hand into his.

"We'll, I guess I'll be going now." Juliette said, feeling awkward. Peter nodded at her and him and Sophie followed Juliette out the door.

"Don't worry about it, Mountain Man." Sophie said. "She will come around. Give her time."

Ezra peeked out the window to make sure the counselors were gone. "Well, that was intense." He said, shaking his head. "Man, I feel like I need to get high after that."

"Shut up, EZ." Auggie said, giving him a friendly slap on the back.

Scott looked over to Daisy, hoping she had answers for all the questions running through his head. "What's wrong with Shelby?"

Daisy shrugged. "You're guess is as good as mine. I didn't hear from her all summer."

"Me either," Scott said, sighing. "Is she mad at me or something?"

Daisy rolled her eyes. "You never change do you, Jocko? It's not always about you. I'm can only assume Shelby had a really shitty summer, probably one that would make my knitting experience seem like a blast."

"Maybe she got a new boyfriend?" Ezra said, shrugging.

Scott glared at Ezra. "Shut it EZ, before I shut it for you."

"Chill, Meat." Auggie said, looking out the window at Juliette walking across the courtyard. "Maybe she is just readjusting? It's not like Shelby has ever been the nicest or friendliest girl. She seemed pretty normal to me."

"Maybe." Scott said, his conscience still not at ease.

"When she is ready to talk she will." Daisy said, pulling out a purple velvet pouch out of her bag. "Besides, we have more pressing matters to discuss."

Daisy laid her tarot cards on the bed. "Who's first?" She said, with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long! Thanks for the encouraging comments! This chapter is pretty anti Scott and Shelby, but don't worry, we'll get there. And we will start to figure out what happened over everybody's summer! Thanks for reading! I'll try to update faster! :)**

**It's not what you are that holds you back, it's what you think you're not.**

**-Denis Waitley  
><strong>

Shelby stalked toward the infirmary, pissed. What right did Sophie and Peter have to send her to be checked out? She was walking, breathing and speaking wasn't she? She obviously wasn't dead, nor was she limping, so what was the big deal? Bruises. Sure, that happens all the time. Hello, they live in the wilderness and go on quests and stay outside for days, if anything, Mount Horizon is hazardous to her health.

She kept walking, her anger subsiding a bit. She knew she was wrong, she was just angry at the world and she wanted everyone to know it. The problem was, once she walked into the infirmary, the world would know a bit too much, and she just couldn't handle that. Instead of continuing forward, she took a detour towards the docks. She just needed to think.

Juliette slowly walked behind Shelby, not wanting to catch up. Juliette thought Shelby might come back to Mount Horizon a bit happier because of Scott and all, but she was definitely wrong. Was it even possible for Shelby to be even meaner than before? Juliette sighed and continued walking, annoyed that she even has to go the infirmary. Why would they wanted her levels checked? She was healthy! The healthiest she had ever been! She was skinny and beautiful, even her mother said so! Why Peter and Sophie were being so irrational was beyond her. Why didn't they understand?

She watched Shelby take a detour, curious where she was going. Juliette was tempted to follow, not wanting to go to the infirmary, but changed her mind. Kitchens was not something she wanted on the first day back, plus, she wanted to prove to Peter and Sophie she was healthy and beautiful. Couldn't she be both?

* * *

><p>"So, all in all, this year, someone is going to die, someone will be tempted by the devil, and someone will be hiding? Daisy, you suck at reading the future."<p>

Daisy rolled her eyes. "You guys just don't understand. I'm not reading the future. This is an art form, a rare art form that reads into your souls. Just because someone got the card of death, that doesn't mean someone is going to die. Honestly, I don't know why I even try."

Auggie shrugged. "Sounds like a typical year to me. What do you think Meat?"

Scott was totally zoning out the rest of the group. He was busy staring out the window, watching Shelby. Instead of going to the infirmary, she detoured and he knew exactly where she was going. He knew he should give her time, let her figure out things on her own, but he just couldn't. He was itching to talk to her, touch her, feel her arms wrapped around his body. He needed her.

"Yo. Earth to Meat."

Scott turned around, nodded, and took off out the door.

"Now where the heck is he goin?" Ezra asked, looking slightly confused.

"As if you have to ask." Daisy scoffed, shaking her head.

Auggie laughed. "Relationships are overrated."

"I'm guessing there is trouble in paradise with the lovely runaway couple?" Ezra asked, interested in why Auggie was being such a pill to Juliette. "Care to share?"

Auggie opened his mouth like he was about to say something, then clamped it shut, changing his mind. "What is this? Group? I'm outta here." He then jumped off the bed and hurried out the door, wanting to get away from his feelings as much as possible.

"And then there were two." Daisy said with a sigh.

Ezra moved over to sit on Shelby's bed with Daisy and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She quickly peeled it off with a laugh and said, "Don't even think about it."

* * *

><p>Scott walked towards the docks, looking at the back of Shelby as she swung her legs over the side, staring down into the water. He wanted so desperately to know what was wrong with her, and what happened this summer. Why she ignored him and now seemed like she wanted nothing to do with him. He needed her to talk to him. To need him. He felt like he needed a purpose again. He simply needed to feel something other than utter hate for himself.<p>

"Shel?"

Shelby knew he was there before he even spoke. She could feel his presence. If she was being honest with herself, she knew part of her was happy he was there. It was strange how one person could be such a simple yet strong comfort. Another part of her wanted him to go away. He would break her down and she would open up. She couldn't do that. She couldn't let him see what a pathetic person she had become. Nobody could love someone like her.

"Hey."

Scott took that as an invitation to sit down next to her. She was talking to him, so that was a start, right?

"Did you go to the infirmary?"

"I don't need to go." She snapped back.

Scott nodded and looked out into the water. He was scared to look at her. He was afraid of what he would see. Hatred for him? Sadness? Pain? Anger? He hated for Shelby to feel any of that. It hurt him just as much.

"I missed you this summer." He said, not lying. He did. More than he could explain.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He chanced a look at her, and she was emotionless. Staring into the water intently as if she was watching something. Not happy, not sad, no angry.. just.. emotionless.

"So.." Scott tried again, "what did you do this summer?"

Shelby didn't answer, she just continued staring at the water.

"Shelby, I wish you would talk to me, it's killing me to not know what's going on with you. I know something is wrong, whether it be something that happened this summer, or me, or anything, I just wish you would tell me. It would make you feel better to talk to about it."

Shelby finally turned to look at him for the first time, but this time her face wasn't emotionless, she was pissed. "I don't need you to tell me what's going to make me feel better, Scott! You don't know! You don't know anything! Why can't you just leave me alone? If I wanted to talk to you, I would! I would have written you back this summer and told you how much I missed you too! Since I didn't, why don't you and everyone else just leave me alone?"

She got up, needing to get away from him. Why didn't he understand?

Scott went from hurt and confused to straight up pissed.

"Fine! Shelby, I'm sick of being your punching bag! All I want to do is help and all you do is tear me down for it! Well, no more! You aren't the only one that had a really shitty, miserable summer, and the sooner you stop being so selfish and pull your head out of your ass, the better we will be! Seriously, it's not all about you! When you need to talk, don't come to me, I'm done being your punching bag!"

Shelby whipped around, not believing Scott just lashed out on her like that. Since when was he her punching bag?

"Are you kidding me? If anyone in this relationship is a punching bag, I would say it's me? Who took your verbal abuse when you first came here? Who was there for you when you had your break down about Elaine? Who always took you back after your many break ups with me because you couldn't deal with the person I used to be? Screw you Scott! I may be selfish, but at least I'm strong. I don't need you. Good luck on your own!"

Shelby ran off, too angry to walk. She needed to get away and fast.

Scott looked back out at the water and groaned. What just happened? He threw a few rocks in, hard, needing to blow of steam. That was not how he wanted his talk with Shelby to go. He pictured her pouring her heart out to him and throwing himself in his arms while he told he everything would be okay. He had only been back to Mount Horizon for two hours, feeling more empty than when he came.


	5. Chapter 5

For those of you still reading, I do apologize for my lack of motivation to update this story. I know it's been awhile, and while I won't make any false promises, I will try to update sooner rather than later. An extra thanks to those who have commented. You're opinions are always welcomed and appreciated. Also, a special thanks to keelzz64 who sent me a message and gave me the extra kick I needed to update again!

**Remind yourself it's okay to: not to be okay, break down, cry ourselves to sleep. We all are imperfect humans being.**

**-Unknown**

As Peter and Sophie walked towards the dining hall, they were trying to decide what their next move would be concerning Shelby.

"We both know something happened to her Peter, something thats going to kill her to talk about it. I believe her scars and bruises will talk, that's why she skipped the infirmary.. She needs to be checked out, immediately." Sophie said, her mind moving a mile a minute.

"Soph, I know all of this. I think you should sit down and talk to her."

"Me?" Sophie asked, looking at Peter incredulously. "Peter, you've had way more experience at this than I have, and you've known Shelby a lot longer than me, she trusts you more, don't you think it would be better if you spoke to her?"

Peter shook his head. "You heard her back at the cabin. She referred to me as being just like every man she knows. I think we would have a better shot if you spoke to her."

Sophie nodded. "I guess after group I'll pull her aside, and I'll tell the nurse to be available."

"You'll do great," Peter said, slipping his hand into hers. "Juliette's levels were low, too low for my liking but not near fatal or anything. Let's just keep an eye on her food intake. There also seemed to be no fresh cuts which is great."

"That's great!" Sophie said as they walked into the mess hall.

Peter moved to approach the Cliffhanger's table, but Sophie held him back. "Peter, do you notice anything weird about the seating situation?"

He studied the table and nodded. "Auggie and Juliette are on opposite ends as are Scott and Shelby. Interesting."

They moved towards the table, smiles in place. "Miss the food?" Peter asked.

"Compared to my Ma's cooking, this taste like sh.. I mean, old times." Auggie said, catching himself and grinning.

"Nice catch." Sophie said, giving him a scowl. "Anyways, I'm happy to report that all the luggage checks came back clean! Glad to see all of you guys didn't feel the need to bring any extra, unnecessary goods."

"Bummer." Ezra said, staring at Shelby. "I really thought someone would try to be a hero."

"Enough." Peter said, not liking their attempts at jokes. He looked over at Juliette's plate and didn't like the vast amount of food that was still on it. "Five more minutes guys, eat up, then come over by the fire place. We're going to have a real group. Earlier was just a practice to get you in the swing of things."

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Joy, oh how I've missed group."

"Just the response I knew you would have, Daisy!" Peter said, brightly. "Eat," he said to the table, holding his gaze an extra second on Juliette, hoping she would get the hint. "See you in five."

As Peter and Sophie walked away, Auggie sighed. "Man, I forgot how much they want us to talk about how we feel."

"Well Auggusto, it's helpful, they only want to help us. Maybe you should try talking a bit more."

Auggie looked at Juliette was dislike all over his face. "Yeah, well maybe you should talk less and eat more? Eat up. Take Peter's advice."

"Yeah, Queenie," Shelby piped in. "He wasn't telling us to eat, he was talking to you."

Juliette rolled her eyes. "He wasn't telling me anything, if you would have went to the infirmary you would know my levels were fine. Why didn't you go again? Hiding something?" Juliette asked, smirking at Shelby.

Shelby paused, considered responding, but instead went and dumped her tray in the trash. Wasn't worth it.

Scott sighed, "Jules, can you back off her a bit?"

"Uh, she started it! She always starts it! I'm not letting her walk all over me this year!"

"I'm not saying you have to," he replied, staring at Shelby's retreating back, "but don't make any digs at her like that, obviously she isn't going to the infirmary for a reason, and I'm guessing those bruises have a lot do with it."

Juliette rolled her eyes. "You know, she obviously doesn't like the knight in shining armor thing, take a hint," she said, as she too picked up her tray and headed to the fire place.

"Here we go again," Daisy said, standing up. "This is why relationships are pointless, they only make them and everyone around them miserable," she said, staring directly at Auggie and Scott.

As Daisy walked away, Ezra looked at the two boys remaining at the table. "Way to chase off the women! You two idiots probably just ruined any chance I had with Daisy!"

Auggie laughed. "EZ, you ruined that way before we opened our mouths. See you in group," he said as he headed to the fireplace.

Ezra looked to Scott. "Well, I guess it's just us, huh?"

"Whatever, EZ."

Ezra watched Scott's retreating back and sighed. "Yeah, just like old times."

* * *

><p>Sophie and Peter watched as the final Cliffhanger joined the group.<p>

"Perfect, we're all here!" Peter said as Ezra fell into place by Daisy. "Now, we're going to do an oldie but a goodie! We're going to go around and all say how we feel, then say why."

He heard a few moans and groans, but in a way he liked it. His group was back and he couldn't be happier, no matter the circumstances.

"Juliette?" Peter asked, "One word, how do you feel?"

Juliette stood from the floor, brushing herself off. "I feel mad. I'm mad because this summer was the greatest I've ever felt, and then I get here and everybody is making me feel horrible! I look great! I feel great, but that's of course not good enough. It's never good enough."

Sophie nodded. "I'm sorry you're so upset Juliette. Maybe the group needs to be more supportive?"

Juliette sighed. "You guys too."

"I'm sorry if Sophie or I have made you feel anything but great. I'm proud of you and couldn't be happier to have you back at Mount Horizon," Peter said apologetically.

She nodded, taking a seat again.

Peter felt a tad guilty, but moved on. "Scott?"

"Relieved." Scott replied, staring at anyone or anything but Shelby.

"Why is that?" Peter asked, surprised by his answer.

Scott shrugged. "I don't know. I just feel like maybe a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Like maybe I don't have to deal with anymore unnecessary crap I don't need in my life. Like maybe I can finally be happy."

As the words were coming out of his mouth, he knew he was lying to himself. He didn't feel relieved, he didn't feel happy and he didn't feel as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He felt the complete opposite. He just wanted to hurt Shelby. He wanted his words to sting as hers stung him out on the dock. As soon as he looked at the pain on Shelby's face he regretted it immediately. Couldn't he do anything right?

"Well, great, Scott! Glad to hear it. Auggie?"

"Good, real good." Auggie said, shaking his head. "I mean, this summer was great, my parents are really being supportive about art school, and I don't know, I guess I'm just excited for the future. Plus, it's good to be back, or whatever."

Sophie and Peter were pleasantly surprised at Auggie's positive response. "Fabulous!" Sophie said excitedly, "Really great Auggie. Shelby?"

Shelby let out a heavy sigh. "I feel fine. I feel fine because nothing is bad, nothing is good, so I'm just fine."

"Uh-uh" Peter said, shaking his head. "You know those kind of answers don't suffice Shelby, try again."

She shrugged. "No."

Peter sighed. "Come on Shelby, I'm not asking you to share your deepest secrets, I just want to know how you feel at this exact moment."

"I was fine, but now I'm annoyed."

"Shelby." Peter said sternly. "You need to participate. Try again."

Shelby stood up. "I don't need to do anything."

"Shelby," Sophie tried, "you might feel better if you try talking."

"You wouldn't know what would make me feel better, and trust me telling you how I feel won't make anyone feel better, just leave it alone." She said, as she tried to keep it together. She rushed out of the dining hall before anyone could say anything else. She felt herself almost tear up when Scott tried to reach for her hand. She couldn't stay in there and talk about her feelings, she just couldn't.

The rest of the group watched Shelby rush out, and Scott and Daisy were more concerned than ever. Sophie looked to Peter. "Why don't you finish group without me, I'm going to try to talk to her."

Sophie didn't wait for a response as she rushed after Shelby. Sophie knew that deep down Shelby wanted help, but she couldn't ask for it. As much as Sophie knew Shelby would hate it, she would push and push until Shelby let her in.

"Shelby!" Sophie said, trying to catch her breath as she finally caught up with her.

"You obviously don't know how to catch a hint," Shelby said, irritated.

Sophie sighed. "Shelby, if you don't want to tell me what happened over the summer or why you were with Walt, fine, but please, go to the infirmary. Let's get you checked out. The bruises and scars, and not to mention the limp I noticed running after you, something could be seriously wrong. You don't have to talk at all, please just come to the infirmary."

"You can't make me." Shelby said, crossing her arms. She knew she was being childish, but she needed to keep her pain buried.

"No, I can't, but if you don't go, we'll have to call home and child protective services because by law we have to inform someone if we feel you are in danger. You could be bleeding internally or who knows what else. Your choice."

Shelby's eyes grew wide. There was no way she could let Sophie call her house. She let fear settle in for a just second.

Sophie saw the moment of fear cross Shelby's face and she suddenly felt guilty for having even said the words. "Shelby, please, just let the nurse take a look over. Nobody is going to know what's going on with you except the nurse, Peter and I, okay?"

Shelby's eyes started to water and she hated herself for already cracking. When did she become this weak? Someone shows the slightest bit of concern for her and she just breaks down? Pathetic.

"Sophie..?"

"Yes?" She asked, moving towards Shelby, ready to envelope her in a huge hug.

"I-I need to tell you something."


	6. Chapter 6

**"The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them." **  
><strong> Ernest Hemingway<strong>

Sophie took a step toward Shelby grabbing onto her hand. "Shelby, what, what is it? I promise you whatever it is, Peter and I will find some way to help you."

Shelby took a deep breath, not sure if she should tell Sophie what happened this summer. She didn't need or want her and Peter's sympathy. She hated the thought of them knowing her deepest secrets. She hated herself for being so weak and it was only day one! This was all Walt's fault. Walt made her weak. Where was her strength?

"I.. Well.. He.."

Sophie gave Shelby's hand a slight squeeze and pulled her down onto the bench. "You what, Shelby? He what? You can trust me."

"Just forget it." Shelby said, pulling her hand away from Sophie's. She mentally chastised herself for almost opening up to Sophie. She couldn't trust Sophie. She couldn't trust anybody. "It's nothing. If I have to go see the freakin nurse, fine. Whatever."

"Shelby-"

Shelby stood up and blinked back the water that started to creep into her eyes. "What? I'm going to the nurse, end of story."

Before Sophie could try again, Shelby took off towards the infirmary, leaving Sophie feeling defeated. She was so close to getting Shelby to open up, but Shelby remained a brick wall.

Sophie stayed on the bench, staring into the night sky, wondering if she was in the right place. Was she the correct person to be at Mount Horizon trying to help these kids? There were probably better people than herself, ones that could get Shelby to open up and ones that could make Juliette see she was beautiful no matter what weight she was.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the boisterous noise of the kids leaving the mess hall. She watched as different groups made their way to the cabins, laughing and gossiping about the new school year.

She watched Scott as he looked around the grounds, searching for something. Sophie knew he was just as concerned about Shelby as she was. She sighed and watched him walk towards his cabin sluggishly.

"Soph?"

Sophie looked up and gave Peter a small smile.

"How did it go?" Peter asked, sitting down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Sophie shrugged. "How do you think? It's Shelby."

Peter sighed. "Give her time Soph, she'll open up. Where is she now?"

"Infirmary."

"That's great!" Peter said, giving her a shoulder squeeze. "At least she went to the nurse, that's a start!"

Sophie shook her head. "No, it's not. The only reason she went is because I threatened her with calling home and CPS."

"Don't be down on yourself, Shelby Merrick is one of the hardest and toughest kids I have met in all my years here. She isn't going to just share her feelings with anyone who asks. We have to push and push but at the same time be earning her trust."

"I don't know if being a counselor here is right for me, Peter." Sophie said, staring sadly into his eyes.

"What?" Peter asked, turning to face her. "Soph, no! You are wonderful, the kids love you! Why would you even say that?"

"I just, I don't feel like I'm helping at all. I don't feel as if I'm making a difference."

"Is this about Shelby?" Peter asked, studying Sophie's sad eyes.

Sophie shrugged. "Not just Shelby. She just kind of opened my eyes though. We were sitting here, and she looked so terrified and in so much pain, and she was on the verge of opening up, and I asked her trust me, and she just froze. She ran away, and I didn't stop her."

Peter pulled Sophie close to him, holding the woman he knew he would love the rest of his life. "I guarantee you have changed so many kid's lives here already and you don't even realize it. Give yourself and Shelby some time. Trust me, you are meant to be here, here with the kids, here with me. You do make a difference."

"I hope you're right, Peter."

* * *

><p>Daisy stood in front of the girl's cabin, breathing in the clean nature air. She would never admit it out loud, but she was elated to be back at Mount Horizon. Sure, her summer could have been hell of a lot worse, but Horizon was home. The Cliffhangers were her family. Horizon had strangely become her comfort zone.<p>

Daisy watched as Shelby slowly made her way towards the cabin, hugging herself tightly.

Daisy wondered what happened this summer. She knew it was a lot worse than her knitting experience, but she knew better than to ask. Shelby had to do things in her own time.

"Hey Shelby."

"Hey." She replied, falling onto the steps to sit down.

Daisy took a seat next to her and continued to look out onto the lake.

They sat like that, in silence, for the next few minutes, just being comforted with each other's presence once again. Shelby wasn't ready talk, and Daisy understood that. She knew sometimes, having someone there, made a difference.

"I missed you." Shelby finally said, breaking the silence.

"Me too." Daisy said, slightly smiling.

"Sorry I didn't write back. Things just.. happen."

Daisy shook her head. "I know. "

Shelby nodded and they again sat in silence, both feeling a bit better about being back at Mount Horizon.

Their moment of peacefulness was soon interrupted by the once again, chipper, Juliette.

"What are you guys doing out here?" She asked, hopping down to sit next to them. "It's our first night back! We should be celebrating! Or going to meet new students!"

Daisy looked at Shelby. "Shoot me now, please."

Juliette scoffed at both of them. "You guys are such downers!"

"Queenie, why would we want to go meet new troubled adolescents, angry at the world and forced to come here by their parents? They are going to be the downers."

Juliette sighed. "Why do you always have to be so depressing? Let's go see what the boys are up to! Maybe we could all go down to the lake and catch up!"

"I don't know if you noticed, but Auggie doesn't seem to be much thrilled with your company." Daisy pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, what's up with that? I thought you guys were just so in love. The artist and the barfer. How romantic." Shelby said, surprised that she was a bit curious about what happened to the once golden couple.

Juliette twirled her hair in hand, thinking about Auggie. She missed him terribly. He was the only one that didn't make her feel like she was absolutely ridiculous every time she opened her mouth. She always felt beautiful with him.

"I wish he didn't hate me." Juliette said, absent-mindedly, staring into space.

"Why does he hate you?" Daisy asked.

"Did you throw up on his sketchpad or something?"

Daisy elbowed Shelby in the side and gave her a pointed glare.

"Very mature, Shelby. Glad to see you grew up so much over the summer." Juliette said, shaking her head. "And for your information, he hates me because I broke up with him."

"Obviously. But why?" Daisy tried again.

Juliette sighed. "It's a long story."

Shelby rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well you might as well spill, it's not like we have anywhere else to be."

* * *

><p>Peter sat in his office, his mind running in a million different directions. He was concerned about Sophie. He hated that she was doubting herself. She was miracle worker and she had no idea. She did more for the kids here than she realized and he hated she didn't see that.<p>

His concerns were also for the Cliffhangers. Particularly Shelby. She was obviously going to be a handful again this year, but that was the least of his worries. He was more concerned about what happened to her over the summer. He could only guess what happened since Walt was obviously in the picture again, but he didn't want to make any assumptions.

He was glad most of his Cliffhangers seemed pretty happy, but he knew these kid's problems went deeper than the surface. He knew most of them weren't as happy as they were probably letting on. He knew he would have his work cut out for him again this year.

His thoughts were interrupted with Sophie and the school nurse bolting into his office, not even bothering to knock.

Peter was going to joke about the no knocking thing, but he immediately went on alert because of the panic stricken look on Sophie's face.

"What is it?" Peter asked, standing up from his desk.

Sophie thrust Shelby's medical file into Peter's hand and stood impatiently as he glanced over it.

Peter looked at the nurse, and she nodded as she silently confirmed the papers.

"Peter!" Sophie said, running her hand through her hair. "How could it have gotten this bad? We should have never let her go home!"

"Get Shelby in here, now."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! My updates are getting faster, eh eh? Thanks for continuing to read! And I also appreciate all your alerts/feedback! If you do have a second, comments are always welcome! Not much group in this chapter, more Shelby-centric again, but I'll get going with the group shortly! Happy Monday!

**"One thing you can't hide - is when you're crippled inside." **  
><strong>John Lennon<strong>

Daisy and Shelby continued to sit on the steps of their cabin after Juliette ran to the mess hall to meet the newbies. She almost cracked and spilled the dramatic details about her and Auggie's now off relationship, but she changed her mind. It wasn't anyone's business but her and Auggie's. It needed to remain private.

The girls were disappointed with Juliette's lack of gossiping, but it didn't really matter because they both had bigger issues running through their minds. Shelby stared off into space, forcing her mind to stray anywhere but to thoughts of the summer. It was two and a half months she desperately wanted to forget. She needed to stay distracted. The summer was officially over and there was no reason for her to think of it again. That chapter in her life was closed.

"It's poison, you know?" Daisy said, watching Shelby.

Shelby turned her attention to Daisy. She had heard this from her before.

"It's going to eat you up."

Shelby shrugged.

Daisy sighed put a comforting hand on Shelby's shoulder which she slightly leaned into. It was a small gesture, but it relaxed Shelby just a bit. Sometimes, it was the smallest things that made her feel so much better.

After awhile of sitting in silence, with Shelby still leaning into Daisy, Shelby took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Scott said he was done."

"He didn't mean it." Daisy said, giving her a small smile.

Shelby chanced a look over at the boy's cabin, and her eyes met Scott's for just a moment before she looked away.

"I actually think he did. He said I bring him down, that he's my punching bag."

"He's just frustrated because he doesn't know what's going on with you. He said those things out of anger. He just wants to know about this summer."

Shelby sighed. The one thing she wanted to forget about, everyone wanted to talk about.

"Summer.. I thought it was going to be better."

Daisy nodded. "Was it worse?"

"Worse that I could have even imagined."

They sat in silence again. Daisy knew better than to press. Shelby had to do things on her time and her terms. She needed to be in control and Daisy understood that. Sometimes, being a good friend meant sitting in silence, just being there.

Shelby put her face in her hands, wishing she could put everything behind her. She wanted to forget about everything, but she also wanted to tell Daisy every dreadful detail of the summer. It was poison and it was eating her up, she needed to spit it out.

"When I got home, my m-"

"Shelby!" Sophie said, jogging towards the girl's cabin. "Peter needs to see you in his office, now."

Shelby rolled her eyes. "Why?"

Sophie sighed. "He just needs to see you for a minute. Please."

"No."

Daisy groaned. She was so close. Shelby was so close to opening up and of course, they were interrupted. Who knew when Shelby would try to talk about it again. Damn the fickle fates and their timing.

"This isn't up for argument, Shelby. You're not in trouble, Peter just wants to see you, _now_." Sophie said, putting emphasize on the word now. She narrowed her eyes at Shelby, trying to let her know she meant business.

Shelby stood up, challenging Sophie's authority. She wasn't exactly sure why, Sophie hadn't done anything to her, but she didn't want to deal with her or Peter at the moment. "Well, your precious Peter will just have to wait."

Auggie, Ezra and Scott sat on the railing of their cabin watching the exchange between Sophie and Shelby.

"Man, Meat, your girl has got some attitude on her." Auggie said, smiling and shaking his head. "I'm glad I was always smart enough to stay on her good side, I mean if looks could kill.."

"She's not my girl anymore." Scott said, pain evident in his voice.

Ezra snorted. "Yeah, for like the next two days, then you guys will make up, just like always. Things never change around here."

Sophie threw her hands up in the air, frustrated and angry. "Shelby, please don't make this harder than it has to be. Peter just wants to talk to you, you don't have to do any talking, he isn't going to push you to share your feelings, you just need to listen to him. Please, come on."

"No." Shelby said, looking down to pick at her nails, acting like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Shelby." Sophie said, her voice more authoritative and stern. "I know it's been awhile, but while you are here, we are responsible and in charge of you. You are still a student and I am a teacher, and I treat you with respect and I deserve the same. This is a school and we have rules and you will follow them. So, now, I am telling you, Peter's office, now."

"Man, Sophie's kinda hot when she gets all fired up." Ezra said, smirking at the scene taking place.

Auggie smacked him jokingly in the back of head. "Idiot."

Shelby knew Sophie meant business, but she didn't care. For some reason she couldn't dignify with herself, she wanted to push Sophie's buttons. Instead of getting up and heading towards Peter's office, she continued to sit on the steps, acting like she didn't have a care in the world.

Daisy gave Shelby a light nudge with her elbow.

Sophie sighed when she saw Shelby still wasn't budging. "Kitchens for the rest of the weekend."

Shelby shrugged and continued to pick at her nails.

Ezra scoffed in disbelief. "Kitchens! Three days in a row! That's harsh!"

"Meat, what has gotten into her?" Auggie asked, staring wide-eyed at the argument going on.

"No idea." Scott said, sighing loudly, wishing there was something he could do.

Sophie took a deep breath, not wanting her anger to get the best of her. She knew Shelby was only acting out because she was holding onto so much emotional pain. She knew she needed to be patient with her. Instead of offering out shuns which she had planned on doing, she sat down on the steps at the foot of the girls.

"Shelby." Sophie tried again, this time more calm and soothing.

Shelby looked directly at Sophie, still giving her a "I don't give a shit" look.

"Ruh oh!" Ezra said, elbowing Auggie in the side. "Peter at twelve o'clock and he doesn't look happy."

Auggie shook his head. "I guess Shelby was taking too long, eh?"

Scott ran his hands through is hair, nervous for Shelby. He had only seen Peter look that angry a handful of times, and it wasn't one of Peter's best looks. He didn't even acknowledge the boys as he brushed past them quickly, his eyes on Shelby and Sophie with a file in hand.

"Daisy, find somewhere else to be." Peter said, dismissing her quickly as he approached.

Daisy would have typically argued, but she knew better than to question that tone or face. She gave Shelby's hand a tight squeeze and made her way over to the boys.

Shelby, inside now, we need to talk." Peter said, holding open the cabin door.

She stood up, irritated and ready to fight. Who did he think he was, coming at her like that? She stared into his eyes, anger radiating off both their glares.

"Now." Peter said, the frustration not hidden in his voice.

Shelby debated a moment, never breaking eye contact with Peter.

"Come on, Shelby." Sophie said gently, putting her hands on Shelby's shoulders.

Shelby jerked out of her grasp quickly, throwing her a look of disdain as she gave up and pushed her way into the cabin. Sophie gave Peter a tired look as she followed in after her and Peter closed the door behind the three of them.

Auggie let out a low whistle after watching the cabin door slam shut. "That was intense." He said, his eyebrows raised, still staring at the door.

Ezra nodded. "I don't think I've ever seen Peter look so mad! It made me kind of nervous." He said, letting out a nervous laugh. "I could really use a cigarette."

Daisy smacked him on the side of the head.

"Ouch! Why do people keep doing that?" He said, rubbing his head.

"Because you're an idiot." Scott said, staring at the cabin, wishing he knew what was going on.

Daisy tore her eyes away from the cabin and looked at the boys. "Whatever, it's none of our business. Let's go scare some newbies or something." She wanted to give Shelby her privacy without prying eyes staring on. She deserved that much.

Auggie clapped his hands together. "Yeah, I need something to brighten my day!" He jumped off the railing, followed by Ezra, more or so falling off the railing. They started heading towards the mess hall while Scott gave once last glance at the cabin and followed sluggishly behind. Daisy slapped a friendly hand on his back.

"She'll be okay, Jocko."

Inside the girls cabin, Shelby sat on her bed staring at the two counselors sitting on the opposing bed. She knew what they wanted to talk about. She wanted to avoid it, she didn't want to go to the infirmary because she knew they would have questions, but they just had to have it their way.

"Shelby." Peter said, setting her medical file on the bed next to him. "Can you tell me what happened this summer?"

Shelby shrugged. "I went home."

"Yes, I know that, but what happened at home?"

This time she stayed silent. He couldn't make her talk.

Peter sighed, knowing Shelby wasn't going to magically open up. Once they got through one wall, there was another right behind it. Shelby was so well guarded, he didn't know if her walls would ever fully come down.

"Fine, we'll touch that subject later. That conversation is not finished, I promise you that, but I won't push it for now." Peter said, sadness evident in his voice. "But, we do need to talk about your trip to the infirmary."

Shelby shrugged.

"Shelby.." Sophie said, desperately wanting to reach out and hug her tightly. "You're not having any problems internally, thank God, but you have two cracked ribs. How did that happen?"

Shelby didn't respond, she just stared at Sophie and Peter, void of any emotion at all.

Peter tried again. "Shelby, the bruising on your neck, its evident you were choked." Peter opened up the file, staring at the polaroid pictures the nurse took of the extent of Shelby's bruising. "I mean, your arms and back are covered. This kind of damage doesn't just happen." He said, softly, giving her a look that was filled with sympathy.

Shelby didn't want their sympathy. She didn't need their pity. "I fell down the stairs."

She knew it sounded stupid, but she didn't care. No matter what she said, they already had their own ideas about what happened, and they just wanted to confirm if they were right.

Peter raised his eyes brows, giving her a look that informed her he didn't buy it.

Shelby shrugged. "Okay, I fell down the stairs. A lot."

"Shelby, honey, we know that's not true." Sophie said.

"Okay then, believe what you want. Are we done here?"

"Not quite," Peter said, looking back down into the file again. "As you know, all your medical records get sent to us with your admitting paperwork."

Shelby rolled her eyes. "Okay."

Peter put down the file and leaned in closer to Shelby. "The medical records read that you suffered a miscarriage just two weeks ago, Shelby."

"Your point?" She asked, her pulse speeding up, but she tried to remain calm.

"Shelby, how did that happen?" Sophie asked, worry evident in her panicked voice. "I mean-"

"Really," Shelby scoffed, "You want to know how it happened? I'm pretty sure you know how that happens."

Peter shook his head. "Shelby, this isn't a time for jokes."

"Didn't think it was."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sophie asked, now moving next to Shelby on the bed.

Shelby was feeling suffocated. She would have given anything to avoid this conversation. She didn't want them knowing any part of her nightmare this summer. They were going to look at her completely differently now. She could already see it in their eyes.

"If I wanted to talk about it, I would have."

"Shelby, we're here if you need to talk. I don't care what time it is or what I'm doing. You can come find me." Peter said, standing up, realizing he wasn't going to get anything out of her today.

Sophie stood up too, giving Peter a surprised look. Were they giving up, without getting any information out of Shelby?

"How could I forget?" Shelby said, with feigned sweetness.

Peter nodded, picking up the medical file, heading towards the door with Sophie behind him.

"There's always room for hope." Peter said, giving her a sad smile as he shut the door behind him.

Shelby continued to sit on her bed after Sophie and Peter left. She was so sick of hearing him say that. _There's always room for hope._ Peter doesn't know anything, she thought, feeling angry and sad at the same time. She didn't have an ounce of room left in her for hope.

She finally let the first tear fall down her cheek as she thought about Peter and Sophie and nightmare of a summer. She hated crying, knowing it was weak, but she was alone. It was okay to break down. No one was around to see how weak and hopeless she really was.

Soon after the first tear, plenty more came, and she hated herself more and more with every tear.


	8. Chapter 8

**"What is love? Love is when one person knows all of your secrets... your deepest, darkest, most dreadful secrets of which no one else in the world knows... and yet, in the end, that one person does not think any less of you; even if the rest of the world does."**

Daisy and Juliette walked into the girls cabin quickly, being that curfew was in the next fifteen minutes. Once they walked in, they could see the visible tear streaks on Shelby's face. She sat on her bed, staring at nothing in particular, zoned out. Daisy became concerned, knowing that Shelby's talk with the counselors did nothing but upset her further. Would they ever get it?

"Are you okay, Shelby?" Juliette asked, concern clearly in her voice.

Shelby didn't respond, she just continued to stare at the wall.

Daisy shook her head. "Let's just get ready for bed, she'll be fine."

Juliette nodded and headed to the bathroom. Daisy took a seat across from Shelby, not sure what she should do. "Want to talk about it?" Daisy asked, even though she was sure Shelby didn't, she had to offer.

Shelby gave her a small smile, but shook her head. "Not tonight."

"Fair enough," Daisy replied, standing up and grabbing her pajamas. As she walked past Shelby to go to the bathroom, she gave her shoulder a slight squeeze. "Just remember, tomorrow is a new day."

Shelby nodded and laid down in her bunk, her clothes still on. She just wanted to close her eyes and sleep. She needed tomorrow. She needed a new day where she could change her story and give herself a different ending. She took a deep breath and prayed for a dreamless night and a better tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Cliffhangers!" Sophie said to the kids as they sat in the lodge for morning group. "Here's the plan for the day. We're going to have a quick group, eat some breakfast, pack our saddles, and head out on quest for the weekend. It's going to be an overnight quest so pack warm clothes. It's time to get back in the jive of things."<p>

Daisy let out an audible groan. She missed Horizon but she definitely didn't miss fifteen mile hikes through the wilderness.

"Please, don't sound too excited Daisy." Sophie said, giving her a pointed glare. "Anyways, let's get started. Today's group is going to be about your goals for the year. Start with, this year I want... and then say whatever it is you want to accomplish this year. Auggie, you start us off."

Auggie nodded, and considered the question for a moment. "This year, I want to be the first in my family to get into college."

Sophie smiled. "That's a great goal, Auggie. Ezra?"

"This year, I want to find my real parents. Juliette?"

Juliette sighed. Normally, group was really easy for her, she had no problem sharing her feelings, but for some reason, she suddenly felt embarrassed. What did she want to accomplish this year? "This year, I want to.. um.. This year, I want to.." Juliette sat silently, trying to figure it out.

"Come on, Juliette, it doesn't have to be anything major. It could be as simple as this year you want to get an A in math. Anything." Sophie said, giving her a supportive smile.

"Okay. This year, I want to.. I want to be able to eat a meal and not hate myself for it." She said, looking at her feet, feeling embarrassed she even said that out loud.

"Perfect." Sophie said, "Good job, Juliette. Daisy?"

"This year, I want to have somewhere to call home after I leave Horizon."

Sophie nodded sadly. "Good. Shelby?"

"Pass."

"Nu-uh," Sophie said, raising her eyebrow. "You know better. Try again."

Shelby sighed. "Fine. This year, I want to.." She paused for a moment, really considering the question. "This year, I want to be happy."

"Great, Shelby. Alright, Scott, last, but not least."

Scott shrugged. "I don't know. This year, I want my dad to stop hating me."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you, Scott." Sophie said, giving him a sad smile.

"Whatever."

"How's your first morning back, Cliffhangers?" Peter asked, approaching the group.

He waited for a response but didn't get one. "Well, based on your lack of enthusiastic response, I guess you guys are still asleep. Go grab a big breakfast and get your energy levels up, you guys are going to need it. Also, Shelby?"

"Yes, my captain," she replied sarcastically.

Peter gave her a grim smile. "You won't be going on quest with the rest of the group this weekend, so I have a couple assignments around here you are going to need to finish to make up the grade. Also, don't forget you have a weekend full of kitchens."

Shelby stood up, angry and confused. "What do you mean? Why don't I get to go?"

"Sorry Shelby, until you are cleared by the nurse, you can't participate in any strenuous activity."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Shelby said angrily, throwing her hands up in frustration. "So I get to sit here by myself all weekend, doing nothing but writing in my freaking journal? That's just great, Peter. That's exactly what I need."

"I'm sorry, but you won't just be sitting around writing in your journal. You have kitchens and other special projects I have planned." Peter said, giving her a small smile.

"What's wrong with you?" Scott asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Shelby turned to him, giving him a look of pure animosity. "That is no longer your concern," she said before speed walking out of the lodge.

Peter sighed. "Alright guys, breakfast, book it."

"Well, is Shelby okay?" Juliette asked, confused. "Why isn't she coming? Is she sick?"

"She's fine." Sophie said, wanting to drop the subject. "Breakfast. Scoot!"

* * *

><p>Scott walked towards the docks hoping Shelby would be there. He had about two bites of breakfast, but he wasn't hungry. He was worried. If Shelby couldn't go on quest due to medical reasons, he wanted to know what and he wasn't leaving until he had some answers. He cared about her way too much to just let it go.<p>

He became incredibly nervous as he saw her standing on the docks looking out onto the water. Scott pushed away his nerves and approached her, praying he would say the right words.

"Shel?"

"Go away. I don't need a punching bag, thanks."

Scott sighed, hating the bitterness in her voice. "I didn't mean what I said yesterday. I was just worried and mad and scared."

Shelby ignored him and went back to staring at the lake.

"Talk to me."

"Don't you have a quest to be on or something?"

"I'm not leaving until I know what's going on with you. Why are you not cleared to go on the quest? What's the matter?"

Shelby groaned. "Why don't you just leave me alone? What do you not get? Stay. Away. From. Me."

Scott grabbed Shelby's hand, pulling her to look at him. "I won't leave you alone because I meant what I said at the morp. I love you. That means I'm not leaving until I know that you're okay."

Shelby looked down at his hand touching hers. Why did he have to do that? Why did he have to touch her? It made her that much weaker. The feeling of his hand in hers, she missed it so much. She moved her gaze from their hands to his blue eyes and she knew she was fighting a losing battle.

"I'm okay, Scott," she replied, the bitterness and anger now void from her voice.

"Then why aren't you coming with us?"

Shelby stayed silent, forcing herself not to break.

"Talk to me!" Scott said, growing frustrated. "Shelby, this is me, you can trust me! I need you to talk to me!"

She quickly pulled her hand out of his. "Go away, just go away!" She was about to take off, she wanted to run anywhere but where she was standing. But before she could, Scott pulled her into a tight hug. She tried to pull out of his grasp, but he just held on tighter.

"Shel, just talk to me. I'm not going anywhere. Tell me what's going on. Or at least why you aren't coming with us."

Shelby let herself relax a little in Scott's arms. She let out a heavy sigh, forgetting how good it felt to be in his arms. She felt so safe at the moment, safer than she felt in a long time.

He ran a comforting hand up and down her back, pleased that she was finally starting to relax.

"I'm not coming because I have two cracked ribs that haven't healed. The nurse said it would be four to six weeks before I could do major physical activity." Shelby said into his chest. It was easier to talk to him when she wasn't looking into his eyes. She would rather not see the expressions of pity.

She felt him tense a little, but he didn't let go of her. "Okay, and how did that happen?"

Shelby remained silent. Didn't he understand she didn't want to burden him with her problems? She didn't want him to be her punching bag. She didn't want his sympathy or pity.

"Shel? Come on," he said, moving her away from him so he was staring at her. His hands remaining on her shoulders, he stared into her eyes, wishing she would just spit it out. "Whatever happened, I want to know. Not to judge you or to hold it against you, but so I can understand what's going on with you. I won't let you push me away, not this time."

Shelby noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and saw Sophie coming towards them. It was time for quest.

"You're being beckoned." Shelby said, nodding in Sophie's direction.

Scott glanced back at Sophie but turned his attention back to Shelby. "They can wait. I'm okay with your scars, Shel. All of them. I love you and whatever happened this summer won't change that."

"You sure about that?" Shelby asked in a whisper, wishing she sounded stronger.

"Positive." Scott said, smiling. "You aren't going to get rid of me that easily."

Shelby nodded, glancing back at Sophie as she got nearer. She reached into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out a small stack of envelopes and pushed them into Scott's hand.

"What is this?" He asked, confused as he stared at the envelopes.

"I did write you back this summer." Shelby said, avoiding his eyes. "I just couldn't bring myself to mail them."

"Why?"

"Because.. because I love you." She replied. "You'll understand once you read them."

He started to rip open the envelope on top, but she stopped him. "Not here, read them while you're gone. Then, come back and tell me if you still love me."

"We need to get moving Scott, let's go." Sophie said, finally reaching the couple.

Scott nodded, and gave Shelby one last glance before heading back up the hill with Sophie, the small stack of envelopes tucked into his jacket pocket.

* * *

><p>Peter sat in his office, filing the rest of the new student's paperwork. They had a full campus this semester, and he couldn't be more pleased. He only hoped he could reach every student in some way or another.<p>

His thoughts wondered to Sophie and the Cliffhangers, and he hoped they would have a smooth and safe quest. The first quest of the year always seemed to have some difficulties. He double checked and made sure his walkie talkie was on in case Sophie had an emergency.

Peter's worries were soon interrupted with a knock on his office door.

"Come in."

Roger walked into the office, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Hey Roger, what can I do for you?"

He slipped into the seat opposite of Peter and sighed. "I got the information you wanted, but I doubt you want to hear it," he replied, looking solemn.

"Just tell me." Peter said, anxious and nervous for answers.

"It's some bad business, Peter. I didn't get exact details, but we got the gist of the situation. Walter Blaine was released due to false testimony."

Peter shook his head. "What? That doesn't make sense."

"Apparently, Jessica Merrick recanted her statement in late July. Walt was released and went home to his wife and stepchildren." Roger sighed, "nobody really knows much more than that."

"Why would she do that?" Peter asked, confused.

Roger shrugged. "I don't know man, she told the prosecutor she made up the whole thing."

Peter rubbed his face with his hands, becoming slightly stressed out. He knew Shelby was unhappy, but at least she was safe at Horizon, but what about Jess? Where was she and why did she recant her statement?

* * *

><p>The group had been hiking for a good two hours, and every one of them were thankful when Sophie called for a ten minute break. Spending the summer away from Horizon, definitely put them out of "hiking shape."<p>

"Ten minutes, no more, no less!" Sophie said, clapping her hands together. "Don't forget to hydrate!"

Scott sat down on a log away from the rest of the group, anxious to start reading Shelby's letters. They were burning a hole in his pocket, and he was going to burst if he didn't start reading them soon.

He took the top one on the stack, that was already partially ripped open due to his impatient nature earlier. He unfolded the messy handwritten letter and took a deep breath before reading. He was scared of what he would find on the paper.

Dear Scott,  
>Hey cowboy. It's only a week into the summer and I'm already feeling like I haven't seen you in months. It's nice, you know, a break from Queenie and Freakin, but it's actually painful how much I miss you and Daisy. I hope you made it home okay, if not, I guess this letter wouldn't much matter. I wish I was writing you to tell you how Jess, my mom, and myself are bonding again and having the best time, but I can't lie to you. I came home thinking with Walt away, life would magically go back to the way it was before. I would be happy and I would feel whole again, but that's not real life, I guess. My mom.. she's a different person. It's hard to explain. I know she wasn't always the greatest mom, ignoring what was happening to Jess and I when she should have been protecting us, but at least I felt she still loved me. Now, I'm not so sure. I swear, not an hour goes by when there isn't a drink in her hand. I don't think she's been sober the whole time I've been home. She's angry, really angry. She blames me, for Walt being put away. She thinks I wanted what he did to me. That I enjoyed it and that I tricked him. She says I made Jess say those lies. I could probably handle it, you know, it's just words, but she slapped me two days ago. She literally shoved me against a wall and just back handed me. She's never laid a hand on me before.. I was more shocked than hurt. I don't know what to think. Oh, and did I mention the best part? She has a new boyfriend. Yeah, I know. I can't believe it either. Apparently, she can't pay bills on her own, so she found the first John Doe that found her attractive and invited him to move in. So now, I'm living with some strange man. I don't know what to think. We've only spoken a hello to each other on the first day, but other than that, he avoids me. I'm pretty sure he hates kids, which is fine by me. I'm not looking for a new male figure in my life. At least Jess isn't on the receiving end of my mother's anger. I would rather take ten times my mother's wrath than have her lay any guilt or harm onto Jess. I miss being the girl who could climb mountains and save horses and cross rivers with a rope and harness. When I'm here, I'm back to being unclean and useless. I miss the feeling of being worthy. I miss how I feel when you're holding me. I don't see my summer getting much better, and I feel these letters and thoughts of you and Horizon are the only thing that's going to get me through. I hope your time at home is going much better than mine. Only seventy-two days until I see you again.<br>xoxxx, Shel

Scott tucked the letter back into the envelope, now nervous to read the next. If the first started that good, he didn't want to see the last one. Why didn't she bother sending them to him? He could have done something. He would have gotten her out of there. Why did she always feel the need to handle things alone?

Scott's hands shook as he moved to rip open the next envelope. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what he was going to find out next.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back! I was in a rush to get this up, so I apologize for my many errors! Also, a special thanks to criminalmind4eva for giving me a kick in the butt to update! Thanks for all the reviews/notifications/messages! I appreciate all the encouragement! You guys are fantastic.

**"If you want to see sunshine, you have to weather the storm."**  
><strong>-Frank Lane<strong>

Dear Scott,  
>I was so happy to get a letter from you so soon! Definitely the highlight of my week, and the picture of you in your old football uniform, definitely a keeper! I'm sorry things are tense right now with your dad, but wounds are still fresh, you both need a little adjustment time. Don't let it get you down. Things aren't going to be easy for awhile, give him some time, both of you just need to learn how to be comfortable with each other and what Elaine did. You'll figure it out. You're strong. So, things went from bad to worse since I've gotten home, and I'm at a loss, I really don't know what to do. My mom.. she's.. well.. there really isn't a word to put here that could describe it. She works, comes home, drinks, informs me how much she hates me, and goes to bed. I'm not sure why her Joeblow boyfriend sticks around. He is surprisingly decent. Tonight, my mom was in one of her drunken stupors and passed out early. He actually made Jess and I dinner, no one spoke much, but it gave me a little more respect for him. Jess is so unhappy, I wish there was something I could do. I thought Walt being gone, life would just magically get better, but at this point, I don't know, I think it may be worse. I mean, I am so glad he is gone, but my mom, she's making it hard not to run away. She can't stop reminding me that Walt being gone is my fault, and I pulled Jess into my pathological lying ways. She says we're broke because of me and my cry for attention was pathetic. She hates me, Scott, she really does. She cries, she actually misses Walt. She misses him! I couldn't hold back, I told her what I thought of her and how insane she was being, and all that did was get me a nasty black eye. She's changed, and I'm scared, I really am. I would run again, I'm good at that, but if I leave, I'm scared she'll take her anger out on Jess. Funny, huh? I'm back where I started, taking all the pain so my sister can avoid it. I guess I haven't changed at all, I guess everything I've done and learned at Horizon really doesn't mean anything. Walt is gone and I'm still in the same place I was a year and a half ago. I'm trying to stay tough, I really am. I miss you, I can't even begin to express how much. Keep working on things with your dad, you'll get through it, I know you will. I'll be thinking about you. Only 64 days until I see you again. I miss your face.<br>xoooxoxx, Shel

Scott folded up the second letter and stuffed it back into the envelope. Why didn't she send them to him over the summer? He could have done something, come and got her, things were rough with his dad, but he would have understood. He would have helped, who would leave an innocent kid to take that kind of abuse? Then again, maybe his dad wouldn't have understood. Scott sighed and was about to pull out the third letter of the large stack Shelby gave him, but Sophie announced it was time to get moving again. He stood up and pulled his pack on, and started to march behind the others.

"You okay, Meat?" Auggie asked, giving Scott a slightly concerned look.

Scott shrugged and groaned when he heard a loud clap of thunder. Just great.

* * *

><p>Shelby scrubbed the grimy pots and plates, regretting ever back talking to Sophie. She hated kitchens. No, she loathed kitchens. She hated how her hands felt greasy afterward. She hated the smell of the dish soap. She really hated the annoying Tracker girl she was washing dishes with.<p>

"So, you aren't a Tracker, why are you like on kitchens?" She asked, smiling at Shelby.

Sure, she was just making conversation and being friendly, but Shelby wanted to smack that stupid smile off of her face.

"Like, because, I totally wanted to wash dishes because it is like, so much fun." She replied, with a fake grin on her face.

The Tracker girl caught the sarcasm and rolled her eyes. "You don't have to be rude."

"Well, we don't have to talk, so why don't you just dry and shut your mouth?"

The girl angrily grabbed the dish out of Shelby's hand and towel dried it. "Geez, major attitude problem, are you like always this obnoxious?"

Shelby thrust another plate in the girls direction. "Keep talking to me and find out."

"Wow, it's really no surprise sometime tried to choke you," she said, eying the noticeable bruising on Shelby's neck, "you are a piece of work."

Shelby dropped the plate into the sink, causing glass to shatter. She turned and pushed the girl into the wall, causing her to shriek.

"You better watch your mou-"

"Shelby!" Peter's voice bellowed at her from the entry way. He rushed over, separating the two girls. "What in the world is going on here?"

"She's crazy!" The Tracker girl said, moving to stand behind Peter. "She attacked me!"

"Oh, you haven't even seen crazy!" Shelby said, moving past Peter but he stopped her.

"That's enough! Shelby, my office, now! Annabelle, finish up in here and I'll come find you afterward."

Shelby pushed past them both, over the situation and this annoying girl. "Whatever."

Peter sighed, gave Annabelle a stern look and followed Shelby silently to his office. As they walked in, Peter shut the door behind him and took a seat at his desk while Shelby remained standing.

"Take a seat."

"I'd rather stand."

Peter sighed, and prayed for patience.

"Why do you feel the need to be so difficult, Shelby?"

Shelby rolled her eyes. "Are you referring to the sweet little Annabelle and myself almost coming to blows or the fact that I don't want to sit down?"

"Fine, stand, suit yourself."

She leaned up against the wall and crossed her arms. "So, did you want to talk or what?"

"You know we use our words, not violence. This isn't new to you."

"I forgot."

Peter narrowed his eyes at Shelby. "You're angry, you're sad, I get it, but that doesn't mean you can go around here and do whatever you want. There are still rules, Shelby, nobody is above them."

"Just dish out more punishment and call it a day."

"You know it doesn't work like that. What was happening that got you so upset with Annabelle?'

"Does breathing count?"

Peter groaned. "No."

Shelby sighed, there was never an easy out with Peter. "I just didn't like her talking to me."

"Why?"

"She's annoying."

Peter rubbed his face in his hands, not sure how to handle Shelby. She was so stone cold all the time and he didn't have the slightest clue how to get her to open up. "Someone being annoying doesn't give you the right to put your hands on them."

"She made me mad."

"Why?"

Shelby remained silent.

"Shelby, you don't shove some girl into a wall for no reason, what happened that got you so riled up?"

"I told you, breathing."

Peter shook his head. "Fine, if you want to stick with that story, fine. You know the rules Shelby, I'm going to have to call home and let them know you got physical with another student. I'm also going to need a 3,000 word essay on the dangers of violence and how to control your temper."

"How about we make it 5,000 words and forgo calling my parents?"

"This isn't up for discussion. You can't haggle your punishment." Peter said, looking at her in disbelief.

Shelby groaned. "Please, Peter, don't call my house."

"I'm sorry, Shelby," Peter said, feeling guilty seeing the panic in her face, "you know the rules."

Shelby slid down the wall onto the floor, wiling herself not to cry. "Peter, if you call them, they'll make me come back home. Please, Peter don't call them."

"I'm sure they won't come pick you up because of-"

"YES THEY WILL!" Shelby shouted, tears welling up in her eyes. "Please, Peter."

Peter was at a loss. He never bends punishment for certain students, he would never show favoritism, but the look of sheer panic and fear on Shelby's face was making him rethink it. "Why are you so afraid, Shelby?"

"I'm not!" She said angrily.

"Yes you are."

"Peter, if you call them, I'm going to run. I won't go back there. Ever."

Peter sighed. "Then you have to talk to me Shelby. I can't understand if you don't talk to me!"

Shelby put her face in her hands, still trying to talk herself out of crying.

Peter moved to sit on the floor next to her. "Shelby," he tried again, gently, "you know you can talk to me. Just help me understand what's going on with you, so I can help you the best I can. If I need to, I can make sure you never step foot near your house again, but I need to know why. I can come up with my own ideas all day, but I need to hear it from you."

Shelby stared at her dirty sneakers. She was trapped, she didn't have a choice. She remained fixated on her shoes, it would be easier to tell this story without looking at Peter's face. As soon as she was about to open her mouth, a loud beeping went off, alerting them that the weather would soon be getting rough.

"Gimme a sec," Peter said, rushing over to the scanner. He looked at the weather report, knowing the Cliffhanger's quest would be ending earlier than expected. Major storms were headed their direction and fast.

Peter looked up to tell Shelby to hang on a bit longer and they would continue talking, but she had already disappeared out the door.

* * *

><p>The Cliffhangers and Sophie marched up the mountain, not letting a little rain slow them down. "It's only water," Sophie reminded them, as they trudged through the mud.<p>

Scott was bringing up the rear, desperately wishing for another break. He needed to read more letters, his own ideas were forming in his mind, and none of them were ideal. He needed the truth instead of the nightmares he was thinking up. He tried to distract himself, he focused on Auggie who was walking a little in front of him, his eyes fixated on Juliette.

Auggie continued hiking like this, nearly breaking his leg when he tripped over a tree root. Scott helped him up giving him a slight slap on the back.

"Just talk to her, Muchacho," Scott said, shaking his head. "You need to talk to her before you kill yourself from staring at her."

Auggie glared at him. "I don't want to talk to her, I don't care about her. AND I wasn't staring at her."

"Yeah, and it's not raining." Scott said, looking into the sky, letting the raindrops hit his face.

Auggie sighed. "Shut it, Meat, you don't get it."

"Try me," Scott said, wanting to be distracted from the letters burning a hole in his pocket.

"Jules burned me, bad." Auggie said, glancing her direction again. "This summer, things were great at first, we wrote letters back and forth, talked on the phone, I couldn't wait to see her again. Then, a couple weeks before we were due back, she calls and tells me it's best that we don't date anymore."

Scott gave a confused look over in Juliette's direction. "Why?"

Auggie rolled his eyes. "That's the most ridiculous part. She said it wasn't proper for us to date, but we could be friends."

"I don't get it," Scott said, genuinely confused.

"I know, it doesn't make sense right? Like, what, because I'm Mexican? I don't know, I asked why, and she just said it wasn't right and she left it at that. I called her a couple times and she never answered, now we're here and she just expects us to be friends? She's out of her mind."

"Sorry man, that sucks." Scott said, giving him a comforting clap on the back. He knew first hand how hard it was. "Maybe instead of the cold shoulder you're giving her, try talking to her. Figure out the real reason behind it all. Knowing Juliette, I'm sure it goes a lot deeper than your relationship isn't proper."

"Yeah, maybe." Auggie replied, giving another longing look in Juliette's direction.

"Alright, quick ten minute break!" Sophie shouted once they got under the cover of several large trees.

Scott, very thankful for the break, pulled another envelope out of his pack, and held it under the safety of his rain jacket so it wouldn't get wet.

Hey Cowboy,  
>I wish this letter was happier, but I don't want to lie to you. Would you be mad at me if I ran again? I wouldn't go work on the streets or anything, I'd figure something out, but I don't know if I can stay here much longer and the itch to run is getting greater by the day. My mom, she nearly killed me today. She was on one of her drunken rants about how horrible her life is because of me and Walt was the best thing to ever happen to her, and I just couldn't hold my feelings in. I yelled at her, let her know what a horrible mother she is and she let Walt do those horrible things to us.. I shouldn't have opened my mouth. She dropped the beer bottle she was holding and tackled me.. she burned me with the cigarette she was smoking. That, I could have handled, but then she picked up one of the shards of glass from the beer bottle and held it to my neck, I really thought she was going to kill me. Jess saved me though. She ran into the room, pulling my mom off of me, threatening to call the cops. I don't know if I have ever been that scared. I know I've never seen Jess that scared. My mom's boyfriend left a couple days ago.. he couldn't take the craziness, I don't blame him. I really don't know where to go from here. I hope things are getting better with your dad. I'm worried about you. Just remember, what Elaine did, that was her fault. If your dad doesn't already realize that, make him. I miss the way you smell, is that weird? 58 days until I see your face.<br>xoxxox, Shel

Scott folded up the letter and sighed. She's writing to him, telling him her mother almost murdered her, yet she was worried about him. Typical Shelby.

"Um, Sophie?" Juliette said, interrupting Scott's thoughts. "Are you sure we're safe out here? The storms seems to be getting worse.."

"Yeah," Sophie said, noticing the slight pick up of wind. "I'll radio Peter and double check."

"Good idea," Ezra said, almost falling into Daisy due to the sudden windy weather.

Daisy helped Ezra regain his footing and she looked around the empty forest, full of nature and rain. Her cards were right, a storm was definitely coming.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola! I couldn't sleep and wrote this at 4:30 in the morning.. please ignore my sleepy mistakes! Thanks for the super nice reviews/messages. You guys are fantastic. I appreciate them more than you know!

**A hero is an ordinary individual who finds the strength to persevere and endure in spite of overwhelming obstacles.**

**-Christopher Reeve**

Shelby needed to clear her head. After rushing out of Peter's office, she just wanted to be alone. Why was everyone trying to get her to open up? Didn't they realize how much it hurt her to talk about it? While she wanted to forget everything, it seemed like everyone just wanted to keep reminding her. She just wanted to forget. She accepted her life, she accepted the fact she didn't have parents who gave a damn about her, she accepted she would never have any real family besides Jess, and she accepted she would forever be messed up and broken. She just wished everyone around her would accept it and stop reminding her about her past. She couldn't change the things that happened to her, she just wanted to forget them and move on.

As she made her way across the campus, instead of clearing her mind, more and more thoughts rushed through it. Walt, her mom, her summer.. she felt the tears well up in her eyes and she broke out into a run. She didn't have a destination in mind, she just needed to run. She ignored the high winds and the rain pellets slapping against her face. She needed to be in control of something. She needed control of her life that had so quickly spun out of control over the summer.

Shelby picked up her pace, weaving in and out of trees, leaping over fallen branches. She felt her lungs were going to burst, but she couldn't stop. When she was running, she didn't have to think about all the things that were causing her so much pain, she didn't have to think at all.

* * *

><p>Peter stood in the mess hall, very stressed and trying to remain calm and collected for the students. The weather took an unexpected turn, surprising even the meteorologists. As he was taking roll and making sure all the students were accounted for, his thoughts strayed to Sophie and the Cliffhangers. They were about four and half hours out on their hike, and it would be safer for them to take shelter in the solo cabin than trying to make their way back to the campus. He only hoped they would be okay in the cabin, sure it was shelter, but it wasn't the most sturdy or secure place, and according to the weather report, they were about to see a storm like never before. He had to fight the urge to run out and get Sophie and the Cliffhangers, but he knew he was needed on campus, and he didn't know if he would even make it out there with weather like this.<p>

He let out a sigh of relief as he finished the student roll sheet, every Sundog, Tracker, Wind Dancer and Ridge Runner were accounted for.

"Hey guys, stay away from the windows!" Peter hollered over the boisterous talking of the students. The winds were so strong, he didn't want to take any unnecessary chances.

"Peter, come in, over."

Peter grabbed the radio from his waistband. "Hey Soph, did you guys get to the cabin okay?"

"Yeah, we're here. Keep me updated on the weather will you, it's crazy out there."

"Will do. Be careful, Soph."

"Always, mountain man."

Peter smiled slightly as he clipped the radio back to his jeans. He wasn't sure what state the campus would be in after the storm, but at least everyone was safe. That's all he could really ask for.

Roger rushed into the mess hall, looking disheveled and exhausted.

"Peter, man," he said, approaching him, trying to catch his breath. "I did my best to get the canoes in the shed, but two of them got away. The wind literally took them off the docks."

He nodded. "It's okay, the way this storm is looking, it looks like that is going to be the least of our worries. I'm thinking we might need to board-."

Peter interrupted himself and started hollering again, noticing a student at the windows. "Annabelle! Get away from the windows!"

She gave him a startled look and moved towards him.

"Sorry! I was just trying to get a look at the storm! It is like totally a mess out there!"

Peter nodded. "I know, but it's not safe, we're about to board up the windows. I want you to get the rest of the Trackers together and help Roger and I."

Annabelle sighed. "Is this punishment for arguing with Shelby?"

"No, you know we all have to do our part, but after everything is settled down, we are going to talk about that. Don't think I forgot-"

Peter turned to Roger. "Have you seen Shelby?"

Roger shook his head, "No, not since this morning, why?"

Peter rubbed his face in his hands. Where was Shelby? He scanned the mess hall, searching for her blonde hair, but he had no such luck.

"Jeff!" Peter yelled, across the room. "I'm leaving you in charge. Start boarding up the windows and have the Trackers help you." He then turned to Roger looking even more stressed than before. "Shelby isn't here. I'm going to check the girls cabin, can you go check the office and classrooms?"

Roger nodded, pulling his jacket up over his head. They opened the door, and were nearly knocked over by the wind. Outside was total chaos. Peter took a deep breath and took off towards the cabin.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, just get comfortable, it looks like we may be here awhile." Sophie said, locking the cabin door behind them. She couldn't believe how bad the weather had gotten. The wind was unbearable.<p>

"I think we're having a tornado." Ezra said, staring out the window in amazement.

"Yo, EZ, we don't get tornadoes here." Auggie said, shaking his head.

"Actually, Auggusto, we can, I remember we had one once when I was little. They are rare this far north, but not impossible." Juliette said, giving him a small smile.

Auggie rolled his eyes. "I don't remember asking you."

"Hey now!" Sophie said, shaking her head. "Auggie, there's no reason to be hateful. Guys, lets take a seat and have group. Just because the weather has interrupted our quest, doesn't mean it's ruined. There are always obstacles, it doesn't mean we stop what we're doing."

"Oh how great, there is a hurricane outside and you want us to share our feelings." Daisy said, plopping onto the floor.

"It's not a hurricane." Sophie replied, glancing out the window. "It's just mother nature showing us what she's made of. Now, everyone, take a seat and let's get started."

Scott sat on the table, wishing he could skip group and finish the letters in his pocket. He knew he wasn't going to like what he was going to read, but not knowing what happened to Shelby was worse than knowing.

Auggie took a seat next to him, while Ezra, Daisy and Juliette sat on the cement floor beneath them.

"Okay," Sophie said, "here's the plan. We're going to have group, eat, have a little journal time, and try to get some sleep. Hopefully the storm will have passed by morning and we can continue on."

A loud burst of thunder filled the air, causing Juliette to jump.

Auggie scoffed. "Geez, it's just a little thunder, get over it."

"Why do you have to keep being so rude, Auggusto? I didn't do anything to you!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Jules."

"Enough!" Sophie said, frustrated with all the bickering and it was only day two of being back. "For group, we're going to-"

The sound of shattering glass filled the cabin. A flying branch hit the cabin window, causing it to shatter right behind Scott and Auggie. They tried to move quickly, but they weren't fast enough to avoiding the flying glass.

"Auggie, Scott!" Sophie shrieked, pulling them to the other side of the cabin, assessing their damage. "Ezra, Daisy, start boarding up that window, be careful and don't cut yourselves on any glass! Juliette, bring me the first aid kit!"

Scott and Auggie sat down on one of the bunks, both too surprised to really speak. Scott gave Auggie a once over, noticing the shards of glass embedded in his hands. He looked at his own hands and arms, not seeing any cuts.

"I don't think I caught any of the glass, Sophie." Scott said, shrugging, looking down at himself again.

Sophie pulled bandages and twizzers out of the first aid kit and looked at Scott in surprise.

"Yo Meat," Auggie said, giving him a quizzical look. "can you not feel the glass on your face?"

Scott stared at him confused, and reached up to touch his face, wincing at the stinging he felt as his hand touched his cheek.

"Don't panic," Sophie said, pulling a chair up in front of them. "We're going to get the glass out and get you both cleaned up and good as new."

She started working on Auggie's hands, carefully picking out the shards of glass, praying nothing else would go wrong.

* * *

><p>Shelby stopped running to catch her breath. She had never ran so hard or fast in her life. It felt good.<p>

As soon as she stopped, she was knocked over by the heavy winds blowing around her. She grabbed onto the nearest tree, trying to keep her balance. The rain fell heavily upon her and she held onto the tree tighter.

She suddenly regretted her refreshing run. She was too in the zone while running to notice the weather changing so rapidly around her, and now she could barely stand. She looked around her, wishing she hadn't ran so far out. Shelby knew she needed to get back to the campus and quick.

Taking another deep breath, she was started running as fast as the wind would allow back in the direction she came from. The heavy raindrops now hurt as they struck her face, and the strong winds were making it difficult to run straight, but she knew she needed to get inside fast. She kept going, doing her best to avoid flying debris carried by the winds.

As she was running, she thought about Scott and Daisy and the rest of the Cliffhangers being out on quest in this mess. Worry overtook her as she said a silent prayer to a God she wasn't sure she believed in.

She tripped over a branch, landing hard on the ground, but she only let it subdue her for a moment. She got back up and kept running, ignoring the pain she now felt on her scratched knees.

The wind starting blowing even harder, throwing Shelby off balance, causing her to fall to the ground once again. She got back up, but running was impossible, the winds were too strong. She made her way back slowly, holding onto trees, doing her best to avoid debris. She squinted, her eyes burning due to all the dirt flying around. Her arms and legs were on fire, and she started to feel a bit discouraged, not even seeing the campus in view.

Shelby held on tighter to the trunks of the trees and she kept moving forward. She noticed the blood flowing from her scratched up knees and tried not to think about it. This was her fault for running out in the middle of the woods in the first place.

She ducked as a large branch flew by her face, nearly hitting her.

She kept moving as fast as the wind would allow, only tripping a few times. Her ribs were on fire, and now she understood why no strenuous physical activity was allowed. She let out a small sigh of relief as the woods became more recognizable. She must be close.

With one hand holding onto the tree trunks, and the other circled around her pained ribs, she trudged forward, and suddenly heard her name.

Peter was looking for her. She smiled slightly, happy she made it back alive. The thought gave her a small adrenaline rush, and she moved faster up the hill, out of the woods.

"Peter!" She shouted, feeling so relieved as the campus and Peter came into view.

Peter turned at the sound of Shelby's voice, so thankful she was alive. He saw her struggling against the wind, and rushed to go help her. He noticed the blood on her arms and legs and knew she must have just been through hell in the woods. He was about five feet away from her, when he screamed her name again and watched in horror as a large branch carried by the heavy winds knocked her out cold.


	11. Chapter 11

Happy Thursday Readers! This is another, "I couldn't sleep, wrote it at 4:30 in the morning" chapters. I was just about finished, then my computer froze, and I had to shut it down without saving. So I rewrote it, and I swear it was better the first time. This better not be how my Thursday is going to go, just saying. Anyways, read, review, you know the drill. Thanks for all the fabulous reviews/messages last time. I just love you guys. :)

**"Sacrificing your happiness for the happiness of the one you love, is by far, the truest type of love."**

_"Hello, Kitten."_

_Shelby awoke suddenly, looking at the man in front of her, knowing it must be a dream. Walt was supposed to rot in jail well into the end of his life, there was no way he could be standing in her bedroom. They would never let a man like him out._

"_Aren't you going to say hello?"_

_Shelby pulled the covers tightly around her. "Y-You aren't real." She said, wishing she sounded braver than she felt._

_Walt let out a slight chuckle and moved closer to her bed. "I assure you, Kitten, I am very real."_

_Shelby pinched herself roughly, wondering why she hadn't woken up. This was a dream, a nightmare really, but either way, this couldn't be real. She backed herself towards the wall, still holding the covers tightly as he sat down on the edge of the bed._

_She felt vomit rise up into her throat as Walt's hand grazed her face. "Didn't you miss me? Jessica missed me, she missed me so much she got me out of prison, where you put me."_

_Shelby shook her head and slapped Walt's hand away. "She wouldn't do that, she would have never done that!"_

_Walt smiled. "Well, she did, and do you know the very first thing I wanted to do? I wanted to come see you, I just had to see my precious kitten. I want you to know, I forgive you for telling our secret, of course, you will be punished, but I still love you, and I'll show you how much everyday."_

_"No," Shelby said, slapping Walt's hand away again._

_"Tsk, tsk" Walt said, shaking his head. "It's about time Daddy taught you some respect."_

Shelby bolted up out of her bed, her gown sticky with sweat. She trying to regain normal breathing as she replayed the dream in her mind. It really wasn't a dream at all, it was a memory from the summer that she so desperately wanted to forget.

"Shelby," Peter said carefully, "Are you okay?"

Shelby jumped at the sound of Peter's voice. She was curious as to why he was in her cabin, but after studying her surroundings, she realized she wasn't in her cabin at all, she was in the nurse's station.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. It was just a dre- nevermind."

Peter nodded, deciding not to press the subject. "Well, I'm glad you're awake. I was starting to get a little worried. You suffered a minor concussion, seven stitches on the side of your cheek, and some nasty cuts and bruises. With some rest and no strenuous activity, you'll be good as new. And when I say no strenuous activity, I don't mean go and run sprints into the woods. I mean it." Peter said, giving her a cross look.

Shelby nodded again, trying to take everything in and remember what it was that landed her there.

"There are some very anxious Cliffhangers wanting to see you, they will be thrilled to know you're awake. They came out of the storm okay, just some scratches as well. If you're up to it, I'll have them come visit after class with food for you."

"Class?" Shelby said, confused. "What day is it?"

"Tuesday. You were out for so long due to the concussion and the fact you really needed to rest. We told you before Shelby, you need to rest and heal. Those ribs aren't going to heal if you're hiking in the woods. You need to take it easy."

"It's already, Tuesday?" She asked, ignoring his other statements.

Peter sighed. "It's only been two and a half days, Shelby. You needed to rest. You can catch up in class easily, not to mention, you missed the storm destruction cleanup, and according to Ezra, you got the better deal."

Shelby simply nodded and laid back onto the pillows.

"We're going to keep you here again tonight, and if the nurse okays it, you can go to class tomorrow, just no physical activity. I mean it."

"Okay."

Peter was surprised at her lack of argument, but he didn't complain. "Are you up for visitors later?"

"Sure."

"Okay then, I'll let the Cliffhangers know." Peter paused, he really wanted to bring up the conversation they were having back in his office, but didn't want to put too much on her when she just woke up.

"I'm glad you're okay, Shelby," he said, as he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Scott, the rest of the Cliffhangers and the Trackers sat in study hall. Instead of starting on his already large pile of homework, Scott pulled out the next envelope in the stack Shelby had given him. He hadn't been able to read any of them since the quest and it was killing him. Because of the storm and all the disarray it caused, on the trek back, he had left his jacket in the cabin, the letters inside his pocket. He didn't realize it until they were back at camp, and there was no way he would be able to find the solo cabin again on his own. Peter said he would go retrieve it, but he was busy Sunday with the clean up, and occupied all day Monday due to first day of class issues. Peter finally retrieved it during his run that morning. It added two extra miles to the run, but Scott wouldn't leave him alone about it.<p>

Dear Scott,  
>I'm sorry things aren't any better with your dad. Football camp does sound fun, but getting away from him won't fix it either. I'm glad you got to see your mom, maybe if things don't work out with your dad, you could go live with her? Just a thought. Do whatever is going to make you happy. Right now you sound miserable, and I hate for you to feel that way.<p>

Things over here aren't any better. My mom gets angrier by the day. I really think she is going to kill me. We have bill collectors calling the house every hour of the day, and our electricity got cut off. I think we're going to lose the house. I tried to go out and get a part-time job, but nobody wants to hire the girl with a black eye. I guess it's not very professional.

Please don't hate me, you have every right to, but please don't. I'm going to run away. I promise I'm not going to turn tricks, but I have to run, I can't stay here. I can't leave right now, I think I broke a rib and can't move too well, but once I'm a bit more healed up, I have to get out of here. My mom.. Alice.. I can't even call her mom anymore, she told me once I can move around again, I need to go sell myself to make us money. I told her she was crazy, but that only made it worse. She said it's my fault we were in this predicament, and I needed to fix it. She said she knows a couple guys who would pay a good buck for me and bring them to the house. I hope it was the booze talking, it had to be. In case it wasn't, I can't stay here. I won't go through that again. Jess is terrified, and I don't know what I'm going to do with her when I run. I'll figure it out. She's up to something though, she's been behind closed doors with Alice a lot. I wish I knew what she was up to. I'm worried. I know running may not be the best idea, but anything has to be better than broken ribs and black eyes. 53 days. xoxxo- Shel

Scott crumpled up the letter, trying not to be angry with Shelby. If she would have just mailed these freaking letters, all of this could have been prevented. He would have done something, anything to get her out of that. If his father wouldn't have helped, he would have called Peter. He could have helped.

"You okay, Meat?" Auggie asked, lookeing up from his math homework to the crumpled up ball in Scott's fist.

Scott just grunted in response and pulled out the next letter. The letters got progressively worse, and he knew this one could send him over the edge.

Scott,  
>I miss you. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I haven't mailed any letters and probably never will. Writing them makes me feel so much better and closer to you, but I can never bring myself to actually mail them. Maybe today will change. Maybe. I am no longer receiving your letters. They get thrown in the trash by Walt. I've never felt further away from you than I do now.<p>

If you are in fact reading this, you are probably wondering why Walt would be throwing away my mail if he is locked in a jail cell. Well, Walt isn't in a jail cell, Walt is in the next room at this very moment, eating a sandwich and watching Wheel of Fortune. I told you I thought Jess was up to something, and she definitely was. Jess couldn't take Alice's abuse towards me any longer, she thought Alice was going to kill me, so she made a deal. She literally made a deal with the Devil. Jess said she would recant her statement about Walt's abuse, if she promised to leave me alone and never lay a hand on me again. The good news is my mom has kept up her end of the bargain, she hasn't laid a hand on me since Walt arrived home. The bad news is, I can't say the same for Walt. I want to be so angry with Jess, Walt is free and he shouldn't be after what he did to us, but I can't be mad because she did this to protect me. I wish she wouldn't have, I'd rather be dead than have him free, but Jess did what she thought would keep me alive. How can I be mad at her for that?

Walt is.. different. I didn't think it was possible he could be worse, but I was wrong, again. Walt used to just.. "love" me. He's never touched me out of anger, always "love." Now, it's different. Now he likes to "love" me like he used to, but now I also get "punished" for sharing our secret. So while I'm bruise free from Alice, Walt has more than happily taken her place. I know you're thinking why don't I get the hell out of there, but I can't. I, too, made a deal with the Devil. Jess just saved my life, and now it's my turn to protect her again. I couldn't let her live through Walt's abuse again, not after what she did for me. I promised my mom I wouldn't run and I wouldn't go to the cops again if she let Jess go live with her dad. It's not like I can trust Walt not to touch her, I failed Jess before, I wouldn't do it again. It took some convincing, but my mom agreed. Not that it would matter, Walt can't be tried for the same offense twice, plus, who would believe me now? It doesn't matter, Jess got out, and that's what I care about.

So, here I am. No running. I'm not sure if Horizon is going to be in the cards for me, but keep your fingers crossed. I'm going to try like hell to get back there. I promise. If you are reading this, and you decide you don't want me anymore, I'll understand. I wouldn't want me either... which is why I can't send this. The thought of you no longer in my life, scares me more than life with Walt. You're my shiny light at the end of a really long, dark tunnel. 44 days. -Shel

Scott couldn't even begin to explain his feelings if he wanted to. There was anger, pain, frustration. He shoved the envelope into his backpack, not daring to pick up the next one. He could barely see straight. He could kill Walt, he was so angry. How can a person be so full of evil?

Peter interrupted his thoughts when he entered the room. "Good news, Cliffhangers! Shelby is awake, and would love visitors when study hall is over."

Daisy let out a sigh of relief. "Is she okay?"

Peter nodded. "She just needs to take it easy, so don't overwhelm her. Also, Scott, Auggie, when you guys are at the nurse's station, have the nurse clean out your wounds again, I don't want to risk infection."

Daisy got up, grabbing her backpack and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked. "I said after study hall, Daisy."

She shrugged. "Are you kidding me? You want me to wait another thirty minutes? Give me a break, Peter."

Peter shook his head. "First of all, don't talk to me like that, a little respect goes a long way. Second, you can go see her now, but I'll let you go early because I want you to go to the kitchen and grab her a sandwich and crackers."

Daisy saluted to Peter and took off for the kitchen.

"So, we can all go after class to see her?" Juliette asked, genuinely concerned for Shelby.

Peter nodded. "Yeah, just remember, don't overwhelm her. She needs to rest up. I'll see you guys later, and finish that homework."

Scott got up, shoving his books in his bag.

"You goin to see your girl?" Auggie asked, smiling at Scott.

Scott shook his head. "I can't see her right now." He said, rushing out the door.

"That's strange." Juliette whispered to Auggie. "I wonder what his problem is?"

"Maybe it's none of our business." Auggie snapped.

Juliette rolled her eyes. "Auggusto, obviously something is wrong him and Shelby!"

"Yeah, maybe she broke up with him because he wasn't proper enough for her."

Juliette reached out and touched Auggie's arm. "It wasn't that YOU weren't pro-"

"Just leave it!" Auggie said, grabbing his books. "It doesn't even matter."

Before Juliette could reply, Auggie was out the door, leaving her with tears falling down her cheeks.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello Readers! I apologize for the delay! I've been strangely obsessed with Veronica Mars and One Tree Hill lately! I can't get enough of those FanFictions! But I watched the Criminal Minds finale last night, feel in love with AJ Cook all over again, so here I am! Thanks for all the reviews/alerts! They make my day! Happy Thursday!

**"Anger is an acid that can do more harm to the vessel in which it is stored than to anything on which it is poured." **  
><strong> -Mark Twain<strong>

"Hungry?" Daisy asked, walking into Shelby's small room at the infirmary.

Shelby gave her a small smile, happy to see her best friend. "Not in the slightest."

Daisy shrugged. "Didn't think so, but orders are orders," she said, putting the plate next to Shelby's bed and taking a seat.

Daisy gave Shelby a once over. The large gash on her cheek that was stitched up looked pretty gruesome. She could see the scrapes and bruising on her arms, some from the storm, some from the summer. Daisy tried to hide her grimace as she moved her eyes back to Shelby's face.

"So, were you trying to kill yourself or what?"

Shelby looked at Daisy in surprise. Her voice was full of bitterness and she knew that bitterness was directed at her.

"No! Why would you even think that?"

"Oh, I don't know, running into the forest in the middle of a typhoon just makes one think!"

Daisy hadn't come there to argue, she really hadn't. She loved Shelby and she was genuinely excited to see her alive and well, but wasn't she allowed to be upset? Who in their right mind runs outside when the winds are blowing you off your feet? Someone with a death wish, that's who.

Shelby looked away from Daisy. She typically didn't care what people thought of her or her decisions, but this was Daisy, she mattered. She wasn't trying to kill herself, the thought didn't cross her mind, at least not that day. She just needed to get away, simply get away.

"I wasn't," Shelby began, still not looking at Daisy. "Trying to kill myself, I mean. I just needed to run. I needed to be in control of where I was going and what I was doing. I didn't even realize how bad the storm was until it was too late."

"What were you running from?"

Shelby snorted. "What am I not running from? Peter, sharing my feelings, Walt.. I'm running from it all. It's just so much easier to run away from it then.."

"Deal with it?" Daisy suggested, moving from her chair to the edge of Shelby's bed.

Shelby finally moved her gaze back to Daisy. "Exactly."

"You can't run forever. Eventually, your past catches up with you or you run out of strength."

Shelby simply nodded. She knew Daisy was right, she couldn't run away from her problems forever, but she could try like hell, couldn't she?

"Peter, as annoying as it is, he just wants to help. He's not going to make you talk. And Walt, well, he's gone, you don't have to run from him anymore." Daisy said, the anger now clear of her voice.

"It's not that simple."

"Nothing ever is." Daisy said, noticing the tears now welling up in Shelby's eyes. Daisy sighed, and moved to lay next to Shelby in the lumpy nurse's bed, grabbing her hand and holding it tightly. They didn't need words. The silence between them was comforting enough.

* * *

><p>Scott sat in his cabin, alone, more angry than he felt in a long time. Maybe his anger was displaced, but he couldn't help it. The more letters he read, the more angry with Shelby he got. He knew her mom and Walt were to blame, but why didn't she let him help her? He was mad she didn't mail the letters. He was mad she didn't call him. All he wanted to do was protect her and all she wanted to do was push him away. How would their relationship ever work?<p>

Scott picked up the last 2 letters he had to read. He ripped open the next envelope, tossing it to the ground as he unfolded the next letter.

Hey,

It's about two in the morning, but I can't sleep, and I miss you. Writing you, whether this letter will be received or not, makes me feel closer to you. Therapeutic, I guess? I haven't sat down to write you in forever, and I think it just made me miss you more. I can't stop worrying about you. I wish your letters would stop getting intercepted by my wonderful father figure, it's killing me to not know what's going on with you. My guess is you went to football camp to get away from your dad. I probably would have done the same. I hope things are better though. I really hope your summer is going great. And I really hope you don't hate me because you haven't heard from me at all. I promise I'm thinking about you constantly.

And that's what is going to make this next part of my letter so difficult. I don't think I'm ever going to see you again. Horizon doesn't seem to be in my future any longer. Things here have just gotten too.. complicated. I used to think there was nothing in this world that could stop me from coming back to Horizon, to you, but I was wrong once again. You can hate me, I wouldn't blame you, hell, I'd hate me too if I was you, but it's only fair if we're honest with each other right?

I'm pregnant.

I know, it's probably the last thing you expected to hear, but it is what it is. For the record, even though I don't think I have to say this, this isn't a consequence of turning tricks, or going to parties and having too much fun. This is a product of my dear old step dad.. one that he doesn't know about. To say I have no idea what I'm going to do is an understatement. Nothing good can possibly come from that man, but can I kill something.. someone?

It's okay to be disgusted with me. I'm disgusted with myself. There is no amount of time I can stand in the shower and get clean because at this point, I'll always be dirty. I won't be the girl who climbs mountains and crosses rivers on a rope. Nope, I'm the girl who turned tricks and got pregnant by her stepfather. You deserve better, than that. So, this is goodbye. I won't lie and say this is easy because it isn't. I do love you, what we had was real, please remember that.

-Shelby

Scott had to reread the letter. He couldn't believe the words that were on the page. Obviously he shouldn't, because Shelby was back at Horizon, and with a flat stomach. He knew right away when he read "I'm pregnant" it was Walt's doing, and he felt mad at himself that she felt the need to clarify it wasn't from anyone else. He did that to her. He made her feel she couldn't trust him. Every time he judged her or ran away from her when he found out about her past, she still felt he didn't trust her.

He was so angry. With her, himself, Walt, Peter... he ripped up the letter, tiny pieces of paper littering the floor of the cabin.

Scott held the last envelope in his hand, scared to read it. He had no idea what it was going to say, possibly good news, possibly worse news. Obviously, the answers to his questions would probably be in it, but that didn't make him any less scared to read it.

His hand trembled as he broke the seal of the envelope, it too, littering to the floor. With a deep breath and a shaky hand, he read the last letter, his anger growing with every word.

Scott,

I guess this is my last letter, I'll be seeing you in a few days. I thought I'd be excited, but as the day comes closer, I'm dreading it even more. You're going to have questions and I'm not going to have any answers. I could tell you the truth, but then I risk losing you, and I'm too selfish to give you up. I'm scared to stay in this house any longer, but I'm more scared to return to Horizon, could I be any more messed up?

I'm not pregnant anymore. Is it weird I can't tell if I'm happy or sad? Walt beat the pregnancy right out of me. Literally. I don't feel I need to elaborate any further than that.

Due to the recent events in my house, as in my mom finding out her teenage daughter got pregnant by her husband, she is more than happily shipping me off to Horizon, I'm sure hoping I never return. I'm hoping for the same.

I had to go to the hospital for obvious reasons. I thought it was a good idea at the time, but now I feel like an idiot. My records will transfer to Horizon.. I can only imagine how disappointed Peter and Sophie will be. I guess I'll just worry about it when it comes time.

Please don't hate me. I don't think I could handle it if you did, but then again, I wouldn't blame you. I don't even know how I'm going to look you in the eye. Please forgive me. I do love you.

3 days.

-Shelby

Scott sat in shock as the last letter fell from his hands to the floor. After giving himself a moment to let all the information sink in, he got up and he broke out into a run out the cabin and across the campus. He needed to see one person at that moment, desperately.

* * *

><p>Peter sat in his office, going over expenses for all the repairs the campus was going to need after their out of control storm. Windows were busted, canoes were lost, students unconscious. He really hoped this wasn't just a preview for how the year would go.<p>

Suddenly, Peter's office door burst open, with Scott rushing though it, out of breath and sweating.

"Scott?" Peter said, jumping out of his chair. "What's wrong?"

Scott paced in front of Peter's desk, trying to catch is breath staring daggers at Peter.

"What?" Peter asked again, rushing over to Scott's side. "What's going on, talk to me Scott!"

Scott shook his head. "She was pregnant. That bastard got her pregnant! You let her go back there! You let her go back there to him!"

Peter let out a heavy sigh, and moved to close the door. He turned back to face Scott, never seeing the young man so angry.

"Scott, you have got to understand I-"

"NO!" Scott yelled, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "You have no idea! There is nothing to understand! You're supposed to protect us, to help us! And now look at her!"

"Scott, if I had known, trust me, I would have gotten her out of there," Peter said, placing a gentle hand on Scott's shoulder, who shrugged it off immediately. Peter sighed heavily, and sat on the edge of the desk.

"You've got to understand, there is only so much I can do, legally. Shelby doesn't want to talk, Jessica recanted her statement, I had no idea any of this was going on. What's done is done, we can't change it, we can only help Shelby now."

Scott looked at Peter in disbelief. "That's it? What's done is done? Are you kidding me? That man should fry for what he did to her! Pregnant!" Scott sank into the chair, dropping his face into his hands. The tears that had previously threatened to fall now cascaded down his cheeks.

"Shelby needs us now Scott, more than ever, we can talk about what ifs all day long, but it isn't going to change anything. I couldn't help her this summer, but trust me, I will never let her step foot near that man ever again, I promise you that." Peter said, a dark look crossing his face.

"Pregnant." Scott said again, shuddering at the word.

Peter moved off the desk and slid into the chair next to Scott. "Did Shelby tell you all this?"

Scott nodded. "You know what she said? She said he beat the pregnancy right out of her. Literally. How am I.. how can I.. what am I supposed to do?"

Peter tensed at Scott's words. He gave him self a minute to compose himself before he spoke again. "You're supposed to be her friend, listen when she needs you to, just be there for her. She trusts you more than anybody. Don't turn your back on her."

"You can't let her go back there, Peter." Scott said, finally looking into Peter's eyes. In pained Peter to see how much Scott was hurting. "You can't let her, they'll kill her."

Peter nodded, and put his hand on Scott's shoulder, who didn't push him away this time. "I know. Don't worry, she won't be going back there again, and I am going to do everything in my power to make sure she sees some kind of justice, okay?"

Scott sighed. "I'm just so angry!" He suddenly yelled, kicking his sneaker against Peter's desk.

"It's okay to be angry about what happened to her Scott, it's only natural, I'm ang-"

"No!" Scott said, getting up, pacing the office again. "I'm angry at her!"

"This isn't her fault, Scott. Much like what happened to you wasn't your fault, you more than anyone should understand."

Scott shook his head. "No, this is different! I didn't have anybody to tell! If she would have just called me or sent those stupid letters, I would have done something, Peter! I swear I would have!"

"That's something you need to talk to Shelby about, maybe she can explain why she didn't. I don't know Scott, and frankly, it doesn't even matter, what matters is helping her get better."

"Yeah. Right. Nobody can just get better after something like that. It's hopeless." Scott said, walking out the door, slamming it on the way out.


	13. Chapter 13

Howdy to everyone still reading this even with my lack of updating! This chapter is a tad dark, okay, sort of really dark, and totally out of my norm, so keep that in mind. But, it is an extra long chapter, which hopefully makes up for my pathetic updating skills. Thanks for alerts/comments, they are encouraging and fabulous as always. Thanks for reading, and happy summer! :))) Also, I rushed to put this up, forgive me of my grammatical errors.

**"Sometimes even to live is an act of courage." **  
><strong> -Seneca<strong>

Shelby walked out of the infirmary, sore and scratched, but held her head high as she marched towards the classrooms. She was nervous about being back in class, not because she was three days behind or because she looked like something out of a Stephen King novel, but because she would come face to face with Scott for the first time since Saturday morning.

All of the Cliffhangers came by the infirmary to check on her and wish her well, but never once did Scott stop by and she knew exactly why. He must have finished reading all the letters she had given him, and he now knew exactly how damaged and dirty she really was, and always would be. He couldn't even bring himself to look at her, and that thought made her stomach churn. This is why she didn't mail the letters in the first place, she feared Scott would do exactly this; detach himself from her and the situation.

Even with the sickening pain she felt as her thoughts stayed with Scott, she continued her march to the classrooms, putting on a brave face. She was an expert at hiding her pain, and today wouldn't be any different. Daisy would be there, just her presence was supportive enough.

Shelby took a deep breath before entering the classroom, feeling much more like she was going to battle instead of algebra. She mentally chastised herself, feeling utterly stupid for fearing walking into a classroom, when obviously, she had been through much worse. She hated how weak she felt and that had to change.. now.

She entered the classroom, slipping into a seat in the back, hoping to keep her entrance quiet and unnoticed, but of course, Jeff didn't let that happen.

"Shelby!" He said brightly, completely interrupting his rant about linear equations, "It's so great to see you, I didn't know if you would be joining us this morning," he continued, sliding some notes and a math book onto her desk, "but I'm glad you are here. These are notes from the previous two classes, but you're a whiz at math, if you have questions, come find me."

Shelby gave him a tight-lipped smile, she couldn't completely write him off when he seemed so genuinely happy to see her. She chanced a quick look around the room and noticed every one was staring at her, except for one. She saw the back of Scott's blonde head, his eyes glued to the front of the room. Her stomach churned again, and she moved her gaze from Scott to Daisy's piercing stare. Daisy gave her an encouraging smile and turned back around.

Shelby looked down at the papers on her desk, her mind in a different place. Jeff continued on with his lesson, but she wasn't really hearing him. Scott's complete disregard for her was so much harder to handle than she thought. How could he sit there, like she didn't matter, like they didn't matter? Maybe she didn't mean as much to him as he did her? That thought made her even more queasy.

She knew this would happen, heck, she expected it to happen, but there was a tiny bit of her that thought maybe, just maybe, Scott could look past her heinous life and see her, really see her, not just what has happened to her. She did actually have a tiny bit of hope, just a sliver, and now it was gone. Her worst fears confirmed, she had lost Scott, and the tiny ray of light she had held onto.

She didn't think it was possible to hate her abusive stepfather anymore than she already did, but she felt her anger towards him increase drastically. He took everything from her, her innocence, her self-esteem, her courage.. and now, he had taken Scott, something she thought was untouchable. Walt was monster, wanting her and everything about her to himself. Even jail couldn't keep him from her, and she knew, as long as Walt was alive, she would never be free.

As Shelby sat through class, her thoughts strayed from algebra and Scott to a much darker, sinister place. She wanted Walt to be hurting, she wanted him pleading for his life, and ultimately, she wanted him dead. A car crash or heart attack was much too easy of a way for him to go, she wanted him in pain, a slow and painful death, hurting for every minute he made her wish she was dead. A smile crossed her face as she imagined his funeral, only her mother, herself and Jess attending, her mother in tears, Jess' expression blank, and her own face in an accomplished grin.

Walt's death would be her proudest achievement. His pain and tears and screams.. she would cherish them forever.

The images in her mind were so vivid, she completely forgot she sitting in Jeff's algebra class, and in her mind, she was back in her own personal hell, but this time, she was the villain, and she held all the power to hurt the man in front of her.

Walt sat in his wheel chair, to weak to move, and she stood in front of him laughing. A single tear fell down his face as he pleaded with her.

"Please Kitten, I love you, I just want to love you."

This only made Shelby laugh harder as she fingered the blade carefully in her hand. He was scared and she liked it. She approached him slowly, liking the way he watched her movements nervously. He now feared her, and now he knew what it felt like, now he knew all the emotionally pain he caused, and in a few brief moments he would know the physical pain as well.

When she reached Walt, she grinned wickedly at him, gripping the knife tightly in her hand.

"Are you afraid?" She asked him sweetly, cocking her head to the side.

"Kitten, you are scaring me, stop this n-now."

His shaky voice and stuttering words made her sickly happy. He deserved to be afraid. Without a second thought, she plunged the knife into his chest, blood immediately rushing from the puncture, covering his shirt and her hands. Instead of letting go, she pushed the knife further into his chest, twisting it around, causing Walt to wince and groan before his head fell limply to the side.

Walt's chest stopped rising, and at that moment, she knew she had won, she had finally beat her monster.

She stepped away from his body and moved to the opposite end of the room, turning back around to drink in the scene. Walt's body was slumped over in his wheel chair, the knife still sticking out of his chest with blood oozing down to his jeans. The sick joy she had felt moments go vanished, and she realized what she had done. She, Shelby Merrick, had committed murder. She had honest to God killed a man, and she could never take that back.

The smell of coppery iron filled her nose and she thought she was going to be sick. She looked down at her hands that were covered with blood, Walt's blood. The sight of the dark, sticky substance covering her hands made her scream.

It's as if her scream jolted her awake, and she was suddenly back in Jeff's algebra class. Everybody was looking at her, even Scott. She quickly realized her scream wasn't only in her dream, but she had screamed in real life.

Jeff slowly started moving towards her, concern written all over his face.

She stood up quickly, wanting to get out of there immediately. She moved to beeline it for the door, but noticed her hands, were in fact, covered with blood. The sight made her stumble over a chair leg, causing her to trip, but it only hindered her for a moment, as she hurriedly pushed her self up, and broke out into a run out the door.

Shelby never slowed down, not even to see if Jeff was following her, she ran as fast as her legs would move her, heading directly towards the woods.

What was wrong with her? Who, well, what kind of person dreamed things like that, not to mention, liked it?

She remembered the joy she felt when she plunged the knife into Walt's chest, and she abruptly quit running and started vomiting onto the forest floor.

Shelby was slightly bent over, one hand holding her hair, and the other around her stomach as she violently heaved.

She lost all track of time, as her mind replayed her daydream over and over again, making her feel more sick every time.

Once everything was out of her system, even the acid-tasting, yellow bile, she still felt the need to throw up more. She was disgusted with herself. There was something seriously wrong with her. She really was the most emotionally and mentally messed up person in existence.

Shelby sat on the ground, leaning up against a tree for support. She brought her knees to her chest and buried her face in her hands. She had never felt more lost than she did at that moment.

She heard footsteps approach and wished she had run further out. She wanted to be alone, she needed to be alone. No one would understand, how could she explain what a monster she was?

"Shelby?"

Of course, it was Peter.

"Shelby," he tried again, she could hear the worry in his voice.

Peter squatted down in front of Shelby, so they were eye level with each other. He didn't fully understand what was happening, but he knew the girl in front of him was finally breaking. He was walking across campus when he saw a bloody-handed Shelby taking off for the woods, with a panicked Jeff, Scott and Daisy following. Peter cut them off, telling them to stay where they were and he in turn took off after her.

When he finally reached her, she was sitting against a tree, the crimson color of blood staining her hands and blonde hair. Vomit was pooled around her and she seemed so broken. He knew more than likely Scott and Daisy were somewhere close by, and he didn't want them to see her like this.

"What's wrong, Shelby?" Peter asked gently, patting her softly on her knee.

Shelby looked up at him, tears making a clean path down the bloody hand prints on her cheeks.

"I'm the monster," she whispered, looking afraid and defeated at the same time.

His legs starting to hurt, Peter decided to get comfortable, and moved to sit onto the ground across from Shelby. He didn't want to take advantage of her vulnerable state, and he was concerned about the amount of blood coming from her, but maybe the best way to heal her would be to let her talk and finally get everything she was feeling out in the open.

"How?"

"I want him dead, I want him hurting and in pain. I want to kill him, I want his blood on my hands." She looked down, and shook her head, the tears still streaming steadily down her face.

"You know what that makes me?" She asked him, looking at him again.

"Human," he said, simply.

She shook her head. "No, that makes me him. It makes me a monster. It makes me more fucked up than I ever imagined I could be."

Peter sighed. "Shelby, you've been through a lot, more than anyone will probably experience in a lifetime. It's natural to have those thoughts after all the pain he put you through, but you didn't. You didn't kill him, you may have wanted to, but that's the difference between you and him. He did the horrible things to make him a monster, you didn't."

"I hate him." She said, venom piercing her words.

"What happened this summer, Shelby?" Peter asked. "Let it out, stop letting all this hatred and pain consume you."

"Talking about it won't change anything!" Shelby shouted, the tears now pouring more hurriedly down her face.

Peter nodded. "No, it won't, but it might change the way you feel, the way you see yourself, but you won't know until you talk about it."

"I just thought, I don't know, it would be different. The three of us, me, Jess and my mom, would just be happy."

Peter remained silent, he knew Shelby need to do this on her terms, he wasn't going to rush her.

"That obviously wasn't the case," Shelby said, wiping her nose with her sleeve. "She missed him, my mom missed Walt. And of course it was my fault! My fault he was away! My fault she was unhappy! My fault we were having money issues! She wasn't just mad at me, she loathed me. My very presence sent her into a rage."

Peter desperately wanted to reach out and hug her, telling her that her mother was insanely wrong and none of it was her fault, but he knew better. Shelby would freeze and he knew she desperately needed to get all of this pain out of her system.

"She let our her rage in a form of violence, but hell, it wasn't anything I couldn't take, but Jess couldn't. She could bear to see me in such a state, so she did what she thought was right, if Walt was free, my mom wouldn't be hitting me. I wish she hadn't, but how can I be mad at her for trying to protect me?"

Shelby shook her head and scoffed at the thought of Jess freeing Walt to help her.

"I got Jess out of there, but I was stuck. My mom no longer hit me, but she began to pretend I didn't exist which was so much worse. If she was hitting me, she at least knew I was there, I was worth her emotions. How messed up is that?" Shelby asked, staring at Peter, wanting an answer. "That makes me freaking certifiable. I wanted her to hit me! I needed to feel something! To feel she at least cared enough to hit me!"

Peter simply nodded, understanding. She thought her thought process was crazy, but for someone enduring emotional and physical abuse, it was normal.

"She pretended I didn't exist, but Walt didn't. He loved me and punished me all the time." She shuddered at the thought, wrapping her hands tightly around her torso. "I much preferred his punishment to his love. I'd rather him smack me around any day compared to.. to.. him loving me."

She let out a heavy sigh and stared down at her shoe laces.

"I couldn't fight back, I couldn't. If I did, they would bring Jess back, and that would be on me. She protected me and I had to protect her. At least one of us would be able to be free, and she still could be saved. I'm too far gone, I know that, but she wasn't, I had to help her."

Peter wanted to scream. He wanted her to know she wasn't too far gone, she was so strong and there was nobody on this planet that could break her down. He hated her mother, how could a parent be so careless? Shelby and Jess both deserved so much better.

"I was in constant pain, every inch of body hurt. There were days I couldn't move, but staying in my bed all day wasn't an option because Walt loved time in my room. He was never careful with me though," Shelby said, casting her eyes anywhere but at Peter. She didn't want to see the disappointment on his face.

"It's like protection never crossed his mind, and sure enough, I became pregnant." More tears fell from Shelby's face as she remembered the day she found out she was pregnant. "I was so confused, I had never hated something and loved something so much. I wanted it out of me, I felt dirty and gross and felt I had a monster growing inside of me, but then again, how can I wish that on a child? An innocent, pure child, who hadn't done anything to anyone! I loved it and hated it at the same time, just another confirmation of how fucked up I really am."

Peter could barely contain himself. He so desperately wanted to shake her and tell her she was wrong, so very wrong, but look how far she had come! She needed to finish.

"I didn't want Walt or my mom to know, I had to protect my baby, monster or not, I had to protect my baby! I couldn't though, I couldn't even protect my innocent child. I was being punished again, for nothing other than simply breathing, and I covered my stomach. I gave it away. Walt knew immediately and used every bit of his strength to make sure I had nothing left protect."

Instead of crying more, Shelby's tears had dried and a hardened expression now filled her face.

"That's how weak I am, I was a mom, I was supposed to protect my child, and I couldn't even do that. They had no choice but to take me to the hospital, I was so weak, and that's when my mom found out. Yet, it was my fault, not the man who raped me. That's the only reason I'm back, you know?" Shelby asked, finally looking at Peter again. "My mom wanted me out of her house so badly, she sent me here. It took me getting pregnant. How sick is it that I'm thankful? Don't you see, Peter? I am a monster, there is something wrong with me, and I can't be fixed. He messed me up so much that I can't ever be normal!"

Peter felt sick. That was Shelby's summer. Physical, emotional, mental and sexual abuse, with a pregnancy and miscarriage to top it off.

"Shelby," he said, staring at her eyes, praying to God she would listen to every word. "You are the bravest, and most strong person I've ever met. You've overcome obstacles that most people can't even fathom. I know you're confused and scared and hurting, but that doesn't make you messed up, it makes you normal. If you didn't feel anything, that's when you should be worried. You're not a monster for having bad thoughts about Walt, I promise you that myself, and I'm sure anyone else that cares about you are having the exact same thoughts. You aren't messed up or a monster, you are a survivor and a fighter. It's okay to be confused. It's okay to be angry and sad. You can't be fixed because you don't need to be fixed, Shelby. There is nothing to fix."

Shelby wasn't sure how to respond, but didn't have to because her eyes were suddenly drawn to a small movement a close distance behind Peter.

She saw Daisy and Scott both standing there, and based on the expressions on their faces, she knew they heard everything.

Daisy moved towards Shelby, falling onto the ground beside her, grasping her hand tightly. "I'd hate if you were normal." Daisy said, giving her a small smile.

Peter studied the two girls, so thankful they had such a profound friendship with each other. With Daisy by her side, he noticed Shelby slightly relax and he was thankful for that. She looked exhausted and he knew they needed to get to the infirmary.

Scott slowly made his way over to the threesome and fell onto his knees besides Peter. "You busted open your stitches," he said, taking a look at her cheek. The blood covering her made him scared, but he was thankful to realize it was just from the gash on her cheek.

Shelby gingerly touched her cheek and winced, but never took her eyes off of Scott. He was there, maybe he didn't hate her, maybe Walt hadn't completely won. Maybe there was a sliver of hope left in her.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi all. Let's just say I suck and leave it at that, shall we? I appreciate everyone's kind words urging me to go on. No lies, I didn't edit or reread this chapter. Not my best, but I really wanted to get it up. I'll hopefully go through and edit tomorrow.

**"****You can't look back - you just have to put the past behind you, and find something better in your future." **

**-Jodi Picoult**

Awkward.

That was honestly the only word to describe life after spilling her guts out in the woods. Peter, who really did try to seem as if nothing had happened, didn't hide his looks of pity and worry well at all.

Scott on the other hand hadn't spoken a word since "you busted your stitches open." He and Daisy walked with Shelby to the infirmary, but it was complete silence from Scott. She almost preferred him to be angry, at least then he was acknowledging her existence.

Daisy of course was Daisy. Supportive, not overbearing, but just there.

Shelby avoided eye contact with everyone at all costs. She knew the group didn't know her deep, dark secrets, but she felt like it was written all over the walls. She felt so naked and vulnerable, everyone able to read her every thought and feeling.

Days became long, nights became longer. Classes were a constant blur, and life at Horizon felt like a constant high. Not a euphoric, can't stop smiling a high, but a drugged, barely able to function throughout the day high.

Some days, Shelby couldn't remember what she had for breakfast, or what they discussed in group. If anyone noticed, they didn't voice their concerns, and kept a good distance, which she was thankful for.

Currently, they had down time, and her and Daisy were lounging in the bunks being the unsocial, "works in progress" they weren't supposed to be.

Shelby was lying upside down on her bed, her hair barely brushing against the floor. She was starting to get a slight headache from the blood rushing to her head, but she didn't feel like moving. She liked looking at her surroundings upside down. Anything was better than real life.

"I'm scared."

Shelby's breath hitched at Daisy's words. Daisy very rarely spoke about feelings, and if she didn't, it was angry or something morbid, never fear. Daisy was fearless.

"Why?"

Daisy slipped her tarot cards back into their velvet purple pouch and slid them into her desk drawer.

"In nine months, I'm eighteen. Horizon will no longer be a place to call home, and I'll be on my own. I have no idea where I'm going, how I'm getting there, or how I'll make it on my own."

Shelby sat up on her bed, realizing this was one of those moments she needed to be a friend. She knew she was slacking in the friend department lately, Daisy being there for her, but her not really being there for Daisy. Shelby had been so wrapped up in her own problems, she hadn't really talked to Daisy about hers.

"College? Your Dad's? Knitting central with Grandma?"

Daisy shook her head, not staring directly at Shelby. "None of those are appealing in the slightest."

"Yeah, if I was you, I would pass on options A, B, and C."

Daisy nodded, feeling a bit discouraged. She knew Shelby really wasn't up for chatting, but life after Horizon was something that had been weighing heavily on her mind for the past couple weeks and she needed to talk. Maybe she'd wait when Shelby was more herself, if that would ever happen.

Daisy stood up, feeling the need to get away from Shelby for a minute. She gave Shelby a brief smile and headed to the door.

"I'm going to go for a walk, I'll be back later."

"Okay." Shelby said, feeling like the shittiest person in the world. She wanted to say something, anything, to make Daisy feel the slightest bit better. What was wrong with her? Would she ever feel like a real person again? She couldn't even comfort one of the people she cared for most.

Daisy was almost out the door, when Shelby finally found her voice and a little bit of courage.

"Daisy."

Daisy stopped, but didn't turn around. "Yeah?"

"I don't know where I'm going or how I'm getting there either, but I'd feel better if I was lost with you, than lost without you."

Daisy closed her eyes in relief, incredibly comforted by Shelby's short, yet kind words. She shook her head, still never turning around, but leaving the cabin with a slight smile on her face. Her and Shelby would be okay, they had each other, and together, they could take on the world.

* * *

><p>"Alright, well, it looks like everything checked out. I know it seems like a lot to take in now, but Horizon is a place for you to feel safe and comfortable. We don't pass judgment here and we're a family. I'm glad that you're going to be apart of that family, Caleb.<p>

The boy standing next to Peter had his bag slung over his shoulder, and snorted, obviously thinking that Peter and Horizon was a joke.

Peter could tell this boy was not going to be a walk in the park, but he accepted the challenge. He was just another pained kid who needed someone to listen and care.

"You're going to be a Cliffhanger, which has a great set of kids you'll be lucky to know. This is Auggie and Ezra," Peter said, stopping at one of the mess tables in front of the two boys eating watermelon.

"Ah, fresh meat," Auggie said, clapping his hands together like he was already planning something evil in his head.

"I'm not someone to mess with, cholo."

"Who you calling cholo?!" Auggie said, standing up suddenly, his chair falling to the floor with force.

Ezra stood up to, already putting himself in the middle.

"That kind of behavior is not tolerated here, Caleb. This will be your only warning."

Caleb smirked, giving Auggie a nonchalant shrug.

"Well, I'm Ezra," he said, putting a hand out to shake, while giving Caleb his signature goofy grin.

The new Cliffhanger didn't smile or hold is hand out, instead he stared at Ezra as if he was a foreign object, one he didn't want to get to know.

"Or not," Ezra said, slyly running his hand through his hair.

"Boys, would you to be so kind to show Caleb here to the Cliffhanger cabin? This is Auggie and Ezra." Peter said, hoping this front Caleb was putting up wouldn't last long. "They can tell you all you need to know about being a Cliffhanger and get you settled in."

"I don't really give a fuck about being a Cliffhanger or getting settled in."

Peter sucked in a quick breath, praying for patience. "Language like that is not accepted either, Caleb. That's your final warning on that front as well."

Auggie picked up his chair and shoved it under the table.

"Let's go, we got better things to do than show you around all night."

Caleb let out a small chuckle and followed behind Auggie and Ezra.

Peter watched them until they were out of the mess hall and groaned in frustration. Caleb Maxwell was going to be a serious issue, he could already tell. He wasn't doing much yet, but he had enough experience to know the ones that were going to be hell to get to, and he was one of them.

He didn't have much on him except he was fond of alcohol and pill popping, but nothing much else. His parents didn't offer much information, stating they just needed help.

"Hey Mountain Man."

Peter visibly relaxed at the sound of Sophie's voice.

"Hey there." He said, still looking at the empty door the three boys just left out of. "Where have you been all night?"

"Trying to get through to Scott," Sophie replied, frustration written all over her face. "I'm worried about him, he can't go on walking around here like a zombie. It's not healthy."

Peter nodded. "Maybe we should stop trying, I think this is something he may just have to get through on his own. He needs to work out everything that's bothering him, which I'm sure a lot to do with Shelby."

"Well, she isn't going to be much help to him either, they both go through the day like the walking dead. Something needs to be done, Peter."

Peter gave Sophie's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I know, but they need to work it out. We can only do so much for them, Soph. This is their last year, they're going to need to learn how to do things on their own."

"They aren't ready."

Peter gave her a small smile. "That's the maternal side in you coming out, which I like," he said, giving her a wink. "Maybe it's time we start thinking about mountain babies?"

Sophie's heart nearly stopped. "Peter, we've had this talk—you know, I mean, you know I can't—that we can't."

"I know," he said, wrapping an arm around her. "We don't have to have a baby to have kids, Soph. Just something to think about."


End file.
